


Between the Wheels

by Starblind



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Between Seasons/Series, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Loneliness, Love, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Philosophy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblind/pseuds/Starblind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time gets away from us. It slips through Asami's hands like water, much like the Avatar that slipped away from her two years prior. Each moment disappears into memory with no time to pause as she fights to realize her highest potential in a world that may try to stop her and confronts the feelings that threaten to consume her. As the hours tick away, Asami must discover if the life she wants is achievable before the wheels of time pass her by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ceiling Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Asami. 
> 
> We all experienced Korra's "Alone" journey in Book 4. This is my attempt to get a glimpse of Asami's growth in the years of her life we weren't able to see.

Asami Sato laughed.

The brightness in her voice reverberated in the cockpit of the prototype AP-1 aircraft as she ascended to a comfortable cruising altitude. _It worked._ Of course it worked. She had designed it. Her gloved hand ran over the console and gave the metal a light pat.

"I knew you could do it."

Star-shaped, air-cooled radial engines replaced the water-cooled rotary and piston engines of older Future Industries models, allowing for a larger, heavier aircraft and longer, more stable flights. A single slightly bent shoulder wing extended from either side of the entirely metal aircraft, granting improved visibility and the option to mount more powerful propellers. The glass-enclosed cabin held six passengers with ample room for cargo. She reached for the hand-held radio.

"This is Asami. Take-off a little shaky. Climb smooth. Barometric and dynamic pressures normal. Vibration heavy. Cruising at this altitude then bringing her in. Weather conditions optimal. Ceiling unlimited. Over."

"Roger that," replied a crackling, disembodied voice.

And the radio worked, too. She was inexplicably relieved. Even though the plane passed every ground test, she couldn't help but half expect it to fall apart midair. She would have to work on her attitude.

After returning the radio transmitter to its mount, Asami took a moment to reflect on the tireless work of hundreds of individuals that went into creating the PA-1. With a few more years of development, it would be able to comfortably transport people anywhere in the world many times faster than any boat or airship. It had the ability to change the world. And it was all achieved not by bending or spirits, but by the human mind. 

Asami looked up through the glass to admire how perfect a summer day it was. Not a single cloud in the sky. Ceiling unlimited. Below her stood the monument to the incredible progress of humanity achieved in a relatively tiny period of time: Republic City. Her city. In front of her were two cascading sheets of blue sliced by the horizon. There was something about that straight, clear line that made her feel that anything was possible. She felt at home. 

If only for a few brief minutes, there was nothing but the sea, the sky, and Asami Sato. That was all she wanted. 

She was repeatedly reminded by various staff that there were indeed test pilots employed at Future Industries, and that the president of the company need not 'take the risk.' They would never understand. She had designed the PA-1. She would be damned if anyone but her sat behind the controls for its maiden flight. Besides, the 'risk' was entirely worth it. The view from the cockpit was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Well, second most beautiful. 

Wait. No. There were those... _feelings_ again. Asami clenched her teeth and gripped the controls tightly, attempting to banish the emotion that was flooding into her consciousness. Why here? Why now? It was not the time for that. After a brief struggle, the thoughts dissipated and a sigh escaped from her mouth. Thank goodness. 

It was only when she noticed the water pooling at the bottom of her goggles that she let out frustrated groan and punched the metal plate to her side. 

"When did I get so pathetic?"

It was a question she had been asking herself a lot in the recent months. Burying herself in her work was almost effective at burying those annoying, or rather, torturing thoughts. Almost. She would have to keep working on that. It was something she didn't have time for. The radio transmitter found its way back to her palm.

"Cruising smooth. Beginning descent. Over."

The moment Asami landed, her aircraft was swarmed by a team of Future Industries engineers who began examining every inch of the plane and gathering all the necessary post-flight data. After giving them the full report of her test flight, she let them do their jobs and briskly made her way down the airstrip to the lot where her satomobile was parked.

The chatter of her busy crew soon dampened and was drowned out by the clacking of her boots with each step. There was a sense of urgency without any place to be. The next item on her agenda wasn't for two hours. Even still, Asami was filled with the inexplicable need to go. To drive.

"Asami!" a voice called from behind her. It was the same voice that had spoken through her radio, just with less static. Quick, loud steps joined hers as Masahiro, her chief aeronautical engineer, fell rank in file beside her. 

He wasn't exactly a tall man, but he certainly wasn't unassuming. There was a spark of brilliance in his golden eyes and an enormous mane of messy, black hair that was always seemingly attempting to escape his head only to be thwarted by the googles that strapped it down. Asami wasn't sure of his age, but he was definitely older than he appeared. He had worked for Future Industries for years before being promoted in the wake of the firings, and in some cases, arrests, of her father's former top staff. However, there was an unbound youthfulness to him that Asami found refreshing.

"Congratulations on the maiden flight!" He was beaming and practically skipping as he kept her pace.

"You and your team are the ones who should be congratulated. The new engine is incredible."

"I'm still more impressed that you came up with the design for the body after observing an albatross pelican. That's some pretty intense bird watching, man!" 

His informality with her was one of the reasons she liked him so much. They were able to make a huge amount of progress very quickly simply due to their comfort level. He was never afraid to ask her questions, voice his opinion, and tell her when she was wrong which was invaluable in increasing efficiency.

"One of the productive side effects of going to the beach, I guess."

"If a spark of brilliance like that happens every time Asami Sato hits the beach, you should definitely go more often."

"And leave all the fun to you guys? I don't think so."

"If long nights, endless bickering, and nearly toxic levels of coffee consumption is your idea of fun, I may start to question your sanity."

"I guess that's why _I'm_ the boss."

"Fair point! And... thanks for being a good one." There was a sudden sadness in his eyes. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have to..." He hesitated and his eyes fell to the ground. "...get back to work."

Asami arched an eyebrow at the abrupt awkwardness of her engineer. It was entirely out of character. 

"Oh. Well... you're welcome, Masahiro. Keep up the good work."

Masahiro nodded and turned to jog back to the plane. Asami stopped to watch him leave. Maybe she should have asked what was wrong. Was that what a good manager would have done? She wasn't sure. Having an entire company with a shattered image dumped on her as a teenager was certainly the most overwhelming experience of her life and her lack of experience definitely didn't help. She had learned a huge amount in the years since, but truly effective management was still a challenge for her. There were no easy answers.

Asami found her satomobile where she left it and wasted no time firing up the engine, putting it into gear and speeding off. Zipping through the streets of Republic City was almost as therapeutic as soaring above it. The wheels of the satomobile spun over roads, bridges, and overpasses that she had built. Her company's designs were leagues more efficient than the old, mostly destroyed infrastructure from the time before Unavaatu's attack. They even allowed human and spirit to coexist without either party sacrificing convenience or comfort. During her increasingly frequent drives, she was unable to suppress the swelling pride in her team for achieving so much in such a short time and in herself for helming all of it. It made her feel unlimited.

Was it really such a short time, though? It felt like it had been only a matter of days since she watched her father being dragged away in chains after trying to kill her. In reality, three years had passed. It had been nearly two since the defeat of the Red Lotus and the moment... never mind. She pressed down on the gas pedal and gunned it. 

Where did the time go? The past few years seemed to have passed her by in a flash like the images of the city rushing by her satomobile. She wondered why time had slipped away from her. Why, despite all of her success and achievements, did she never take a moment to slow down and savor it at all? She had never stopped to ask and she wasn't about to start.

Her axels chewed up the remaining spare time until the next task and ultimately came to a halt at the newly dubbed Avatar Korra Park, where a variety of renovations were underway. After checking in on several of the new bridges and fountains under construction, she came to the center of the park where she found a team of earth bending sculptors surrounding a huge stone effigy of Korra.

She held her breath as she approached, taking in the sight of the statue as the workers made some finishing touches. It was perfect.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said a woman's voice behind her. Its tone wasn't high pitched and its timbre had some gravel, but there was a distinct femininity to it.

"Yeah. She is," Asami replied airily, only half paying attention.

"I meant our handiwork, but what you said is also true."

A tall woman donning a tank top, slacks, and suspenders stepped beside her. She held an outstretched design document with sketches of Korra's statue from every angle. Her eyes glanced from the page to the realized final product. 

Wait, what did she just say?

Asami, realizing the misunderstanding, raised a hand to her face as if that could mask her embarrassment.

"Oh. Of course. Great work, Tikaani."

Tikaani shot her a sidelong glance. 

"I wasn't fishing for compliments but thanks all the same, Asami. You should really be saying that to the guys, though. They're the ones who executed the design to a T." She nodded to her team standing on earthen pillars at various altitudes meticulously shaping and reshaping the stone features. 

"Of course I will, but I wanted to thank you for putting down on paper exactly what I envisioned. It looks so... heroic."

"Not to difficult job when your subject is the Avatar." She rolled up the schematic and folded her arms to join Asami in admiring their joint creation. 

Tikaani was one of Future Industries' best architects and certainly the youngest. She had been kicked out of architecture school for demolishing her portion of a group project that the team changed without her permission. When Asami saw her original blueprints, she hired her on the spot. She appreciated Tikaani's constant reminders that form should always follow function. Her conviction even went as far as keeping her hair cut very short so it wouldn't get in her eyes while working. Even the thought of tying her hair back was deemed an unnecessary waste of time. Calling her productive was an understatement.

It was also nice to work with someone her own age for a change.

"Do you want to take a closer look?" she asked, turning to Asami as they approached the base of the statue. "Ming! Give Ms. Sato a lift!" she barked at one of the earth benders as if she already knew the answer.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Within seconds the uneven ground below her smoothed out and rose skyward with a trail of earth firmly rooting it. Before she knew it, she was face to face with Korra. Well, Colossus Korra, anyway. Asami inhaled and gently touched the stone face, spending a millisecond to suppress an emotional reaction that wasn't the most ideal in a public setting. It really _was_ beautiful. The amount of detail was astounding. It was almost an exact replica of the real thing. Almost.

"What do you think?! Does it get the Sato seal of approval?!" called Tikani from the ground as Asami closely inspected the statue. 

"It's perfect, except you forgot her mole!"

"Her mole?!"

"She has this... little mole at the base of her neck!" Asami tapped the location on her own skin to demonstrate.

"Uhh... That's not in my reference materials!" Tikaani rustled through some papers with a scouring eye. The sculptors shared a look.

"Well. She has one! It should be right..." said Asami as she tried to lean down under stone Korra's chin and reach an arm towards the neck. "Here!"

"Careful!" Tikaani shouted, but it was too late. Asami's boot slipped and her footing was gone. Before she could even register what was happening, she was cradled in Tikaani's arms and the workmen were cheering.

"Got ya." The architect was on the verge of smiling, something she rarely did. Her storm blue eyes were locked with Asami's. There was confidence in the gaze as well as something else Asami couldn't quite put her finger on. 

"Thanks," she said, realizing for the first time just how strong Tikaani was. Asami knew she worked out often, but had never really noticed how toned her bronzed body was. It actually kind of reminded her of... No! What was she thinking?! Blushing, she quickly hopped out of her architect's grasp and swatted at some of the dust on her clothes. 

"Don't mention it," said Tikaani, who after breaking the lingering gaze was picking up the papers she had dropped to perform the last minute save. After a moment of awkward silence, she glared at the gawking crew. "You heard the lady! Let's get a mole there!" They snapped to attention and scurried the base of the statue's neck.

Asami had already left the scene and was half way to her satomobile when Tikaani caught up in a light jog.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, I have another meeting at City Hall for the usual government check-in," said Asami.

"Fun." She was horrible at masking her contempt. 

"I'm not looking forward to it either, but it's part of our contract."

"Suit yourself." Tikaani shrugged. "We'll have the mole in place and the statue finished by the end of the day. Sorry I missed it."

When she said it like that, it seemed so petty. Asami's face reddened even more.

"Great. And it's no big deal. I should have mentioned it when we were sketching out the design. It's just... really important to me that the statue is just right."

"I understand." She gave her a firm, reassuring nod. "Good luck with the bureaucrats."

"I'll be fine. I, um... I'll see you back at the office?" There was a twinge of hope in her voice that she quickly regretted.

"I'll be around." She rose two fingers in a half salute as a farewell before heading back to work.

Asami did a quick touch up on her hair and makeup in the mirror of her satomobile. She looked at herself and shook her head. "Real smooth, Asami. You managed to find a way to make yourself look like both a klutz _and_ a schoolgirl." The woman in the mirror didn't respond.

Asami heaved open the unnecessarily heavy doors of City Hall to the usual flustered commotion she'd come to expect from the city's civil servants. She approached the information desk clutching several rolled blueprints under her arm. The one free clerk stared blankly at her and didn't offer a word.

"Hi there."

Nothing. Asami was pretty sure that he was breathing through his mouth.

"I'm Asami Sato. I have a three o'clock meeting with Mr. Xiong."

Xiong was Republic City's chief civil engineer. When Asami had scored the contract to rebuild the city's infrastructure, Raiko's only request was that she keep the administration in the loop on all of her designs and progress. She still considered the regular meetings a waste of time, but Xiong had always been pleasant and supportive. She supposed things could be worse.

"Asami Sato," the clerk parroted. He shifted his slack-jawed gaze, flipping open a gigantic ledger and fingering through the scribbled text. He tapped on an entry and looked back at her with empty eyes.

"Mr. Xiong no longer works here. Your meeting's been rescheduled with Mr. Yim, the new city planner."

"What?"

Asami's incredulous look was met with complete apathy.

"Would you like me to repeat myself?"

She grit her teeth.

"No, thank you. Just tell me where I'm going, please."

"Office X-289. Is there anything else-" he began to drone, but Asami was already yards away from the desk, her breakneck speed not out of place amongst the chaos of City Hall. 

What could have possibly happened? She had just spoken with Xiong a week prior. And what exactly was a 'city planner'? She stopped at the office marked "Yim - City Planner | No Entry Without Appointment." The metal plaque was pristine and the engraving appeared fresh. It couldn't have been more than a few days old.

Asami's knuckles hovered over the wood of the door. Her sense of urgency had suddenly evaporated. Before she could find the will to knock, she was greeted by a voice from inside.

"You may enter."

Asami gasped and hesitated with a hand on the door knob before slowly entering the office that was just as spotless as the plaque outside. Asami felt like the state of the room was not simply the result of a meticulously tidy inhabitant. It felt like an office that had never seen any actual work. Sitting behind the desk was a slender, middle-aged man with a gaunt face and perfectly combed hair. He had a thin smile and appraising eyes.

"Asami Sato. Just the industrialist I've been _dying_ to meet." He didn't stand to greet her. All the same, Asami strode to his desk and extended a hand, the designs still stuffed under her other arm.

"And you must be Yim, and apparently clairvoyant." He took her hand gently and gave it a light shake. 

"Tragically, supernatural powers are not my strong suit," he said, gesturing to Asami's feet. "I could hear those expensive boots and that gait that just _oozes_ self-importance a mile away. I'm pleased you live up to your reputation."

_Self-importance? Reputation?_

Asami maintained her standard meeting smile. She was not unaccustomed to dealing with snarky bureaucrats although Yim's immediate aggression was definitely out of the norm. He was probably trying to assert his authority since he was new to the job. She would just have to grin and bear it to get the meeting over with so she could move on to actual productive uses of her time.

"Anyway, I was supposed to meet with Xiong to show him the blueprints for what we'll be working on over the next few months." She unrolled one of the scrolls on his desk, revealing the designs of a new tunnel to redirect traffic under a patch of spirit vines. 

"Please stop that." Yim placed a hand on the unfurling roll. "I'm not an engineer or an architect. This means nothing to me."

Asami blinked. 

"Then why am I meeting with you? Where's Xiong?"

"He resigned under undisclosed circumstances and the administration had the good sense to alter the position into one that would do far more good."

"A city planner."

"Precisely."

"Which does what, exactly?"

"Ms. Sato. I know someone as _industrious_ and _logical_ as you couldn't possibly understand anything beyond the cold, unfeeling cruelty of the _hard_ sciences, but a city is far more than cement and steel. What's needed for _real_ progress is someone who knows and wants what's best for the common people." Yim finished his sentence by folding his fingers and giving Asami a look she _knew_ was a challenge. It was his condescending tone that made her want to go back to her satomobile to fetch her shock glove. She exhaled and ran a hand through her hair for composure. She refused to take the bait.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why am I here? What will your role be in my work?" Asami's cool delivery was betrayed by the raging fire in her eyes. Still, the distrust was clear in her voice.

"Of course. Thanks to some recent legislation, there's to be a new procedure for all construction within Republic City's limits. You will submit all your designs, schematics, and plans to my assistant. I will then consult with my expert advisors for four to eight weeks and make the decision on whether or not they advance society. You will then either receive a rejection notice or the semi-approved documents with corrections. Comply as directed and you will be granted a permit."

"Corrections." Asami spoke through her teeth. 

"Absolutely. You couldn't possibly assume that someone from your wealthy, _privileged_ background could ever be adequately socially responsible." 

"The reason Future Industries won the contract to rebuild Republic City's infrastructure is because we offer the best product. Period. Quality of life, for _society,_ has skyrocketed over past two years and now you want my company to wait 'four to eight weeks' just to be _permitted_ to do the job we were already hired for by the President himself?" Asami's voice was raised and she realized she had been digging her nails into the desk.

"I feel that you'll find President Raiko much more sympathetic to my goals than you realize. The terror that the Red Lotus brought upon the Earth Kingdom has reminded much of the voting public of the vital importance of social planning lest chaos erupt. I think that far outweighs your own autonomy."

"We'll see about that." Asami swiveled and headed for the door while gesturing to the pile of blueprints. "Feel free to consult your 'expert advisors' on those for now. I need to get back to work. I _will_ be speaking to Raiko about this."

"Please do... But wait. There's one much more pressing item I'd like to speak to you about." 

Asami was already half way out the door. She considered ignoring him, but relented and re-entered the office against her better judgment.

"Yes?" she asked, tapping her foot .

"I'm curious about a specific project in Republic City Park."

"Avatar Korra Park," she corrected. 

"Are we already calling it that?" He had no idea the nerve he was so close to hitting. Or maybe he did.

"Seeing how it's already been dedicated and the statue is being finished today, yes."

"Ah, the statue. That's exactly what I wanted to discuss. I saw its design in Xiong's old files and I must say it's quite... problematic."

"Excuse me?" Asami's eye twitched. Humoring him was a mistake.

"Don't you think it's arrogant to erect a monument honoring a single individual for something that's not even worth celebrating?" His lips were pursed and he was no longer attempting pleasantry. His milky eyes were watching Asami's face with razor focus.

"Without Korra, there wouldn't even _be_ a city for you to _plan_!" Her brows were furrowed and she had finally tipped over the edge into shouting territory.

"I know you must be wholly ignorant to these matters, but idolizing the Avatar as some 'hero' is a constant reminder to the common man of his inadequacies. It's terrible for morale."

"What are you talking about?! It represents the limitless potential in _everyone_! It shows that a single individual can overcome overwhelming odds! How is that _bad_ for 'morale'?!" Her arm sliced through the air as she finished her point. Blood was rushing to her ears and she was _really_ regretting not leaving when she had the chance.

"As amusing as your naive worldview is, I must request that you change it to something more appropriate. Perhaps several faceless Republic City citizens cowering amongst the spirit vines to remind us that we are all ultimately helpless in this world." Yim tapped on his desk, apparently pleased with his vision of art.

"That's awful. And you can't 'request' me to do anything. The rebuilding of the park was paid for by my personal donation!"

"You underestimate what I can request you to do."

"I have a contract!"

"Contracts can be amended."

"You're out of your mind!" Asami's face was red and she could feel the heat radiating from it, half hoping that this was some kind of cruel joke. 

"You seem incredibly invested in Avatar Korra, Ms. Sato. You two are close friends if I'm not mistaken? I've seen the photographs."

"What does that have to do with-"

"I hear she's become a ghost since her poisoning. Is that true? Have you seen her in the years since she fell off the face of the Earth? Have you even heard from her? Your dedication seems mispl-"

"You stay out of our affairs!" Asami's jaw was tight and she was shaking. How _dare_ he pretend to know _anything_ about her or Korra. About what they've been through.

Yim stood and his his thin lips peeled into a grin.

"No, Ms. Sato. Affairs of _that_ sort are not my interest. I only care about social progress."

Asami wasn't even aware what was happening as her hand curled into a fist and rocketed towards the man standing before her. She snapped back just in time to stop herself, her knuckles trembling mere inches from Yim's unflinching face. His grin never wavered.

"Oh my. Were you planning on striking me, Ms. Sato?"

"...No." Asami lowered her trembling fist and hung her head, blinking away tears of rage.

"You may go now," said Yim pleasantly, giving her a casual, dismissing wave and sitting back down. "I've gotten _all_ the answers I needed. I expect you to fulfill my request."

Asami abruptly swiveled and stormed out of the office, but could still hear his calls behind her.

"You can't stop the future, Ms. Sato! Don't be on the wrong side of history! If you get in between the wheels of progress, they will cut you down! You'll see that they're already spinning!"

Asami was kicking herself. She had sworn that she wouldn't take the bait but she fell for it anyway. She was better than that. She _knew_ she was better than that. 

Why was it so effortless for him to puppeteer her? Why did she break down reveal her hand so easily? How did he know which nerve to strike? And why was that nerve _so_ tender? Why was he able to discover in minutes what took her years to realize?

_What if he was right?_

Asami felt it coming. She tried to fight it. She had fought it for so long. It was no use this time. 

She collapsed in the driver's seat of her satomobile and for the first time in a very long while, Asami Sato wept.


	2. Afterimage

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

The clock on Asami's desk promptly pierced the silence every second in the otherwise still office. She sat in her leather chair watching the swinging pendulum intensely. It was almost time: The time she looked forward to most every day. 

_Maybe today would be the day._

History would suggest otherwise, but Asami always held onto a kernel of hope that each new day would be different. Even when proven wrong time and time again, her hope wasn't extinguished this time. Her eyes focused on the ticking hand as she counted down the minutes. 

_Today would be the day._

She considered abandoning her active waiting and getting back to work, but that could wait. She had been working hard all day and this was important. Probably too important. 

Her attention was drawn to the movement outside her office door. 

_This was it._

A light knock.

"Come in," she said far too quickly.

"Mail, Ms. Sato." Asami's assistant poked her head in before entering with an armful of envelopes. "Big haul today."

"Let's hope for lots of good news then." Asami smiled and thanked her before being left alone with the stack mail she had waited all day for. She practically dove in, tossing aside invoices, quote inquiries, and solicitations until she grabbed the corner of a seemingly personal envelope. It was pink, a lone touch of warmth amidst a heap of cold business white.

_This was it!_

Asami pulled the letter out of the stack, took one look at it and the her face fell. She recognized her father's handwriting immediately and threw it down in disgust. 

Why did he keep writing her? Did he honestly think that she would _ever_ forgive him? The pink envelope was a nice tactic. After all these years, he still thought she liked pink. He was such a dad. Her father was so out of touch it was almost endearing.

Asami stared at the envelope before reaching back down slowly, carefully as if the paper would burn her. She snatched it up in one fluid motion. What if it was something important this time? What if he was sick? What if he was _dying_?

Her other trembling hand reached for her letter opener. Maybe she should read this one. It _could_ be something important, after all.

No. 

With a slamming of her desk drawer, the pink envelope joined the rest of her father's letters, unopened and unread. He didn't deserve the dignity of even her attention. A man who attempts to murder anyone, much less his own daughter, ceases to be a man. Her only crime had been doing the right thing. She refused to indulge a beast.

Her face was blank as she read, filed, or trashed the rest of the mail. The order for steel she had placed was being reduced and delayed due to 'unforeseen circumstances.' Her meeting with Raiko could not be scheduled within the month since he was 'too busy tending to the needs of the Republic.' One of her best welders had resigned via letter for 'personal reasons.'

Not exactly 'lots of good news.' 

The highlight of the process was thumbing through the new hat catalog she received. After much deliberation, she had decided to order this cute red one with a black bow. At least there was a tiny silver lining, although she wasn't sure she liked what that said about her. As Asami stored away the contents of the final envelope, she sighed.

Still nothing. Today was _not_ the day. Oh well. There was always tomorrow.

The office returned to its deathly silence save for the soft ticking of clockwork. Asami closed her eyes and focused on the sound. She knew that many people found white noise to be soothing, but something about the sound of the ceaseless march of the second hand made her anxious. On certain rare occurrences when each tock seemed to shatter the quiet with excessive force, she'd be overwhelmed by an inexplicable sense of dread. She tried not to wonder why. It certainly didn't seem normal. Maybe she would invest in a silent clock.

Asami's eyes wandered around her office as she collected her thoughts. 

There was the map of the entire United Republic marked with the locations of every Future Industries office, factory, and warehouse. Also marked was a network of potential expansions stretching far to the borders of the Earth Kingdom. She must have been feeling especially optimistic when she had it made. 

Asami quickly passed over the blank spot on the wall where an old photograph of her father with the very first satomobile had once resided. Although she had ripped it down immediately following the discovery of his betrayal, she had not found it in her to replace it just yet.

She glanced at the various paintings and sculptures around the room that were vividly lifelike and evoked a sense of grandeur and beauty that Asami drew inspiration from every day. She had taken to art collecting almost obsessively but swore to herself that she was not compensating for anything.

Less realistic was the drawing Bolin had made for her of their crew before enlisting with Kuvira's Earth Kingdom reuniting effort. Pabu, unsurprisingly, was the main focus of the picture, but it was such a sweet gesture that Asami had it framed. She always laughed when visitors asked about her 'little brother.'

Asami turned her focus to the photographs standing on her desk: Future Industries Tower, the first mass production assembly line, the PA-1 prototype, a group shot of team avatar, and her favorite, a photo of just her and Korra after the avatar had received her driver's license.

The corners of Asami's ruby lips twitched into a soft smile as she picked up the frame. Korra was flashing her new license and the biggest grin she had ever seen. She had her other arm wrapped firmly around Asami's waist. The two of them were at an expensive seafood restaurant near the harbor where Korra had bought her dinner as a way of thanking Asami for the driving lessons. It may have also been an apology for almost getting them killed more times than either would have liked. Korra was so excited, she was showing the card to strangers and demanded the pair get their picture taken to commemorate the momentous occasion. It was the most enjoyable evening Asami had ever experienced.

It was that beaming pride manifested in that immeasurably confident grin that reminded Asami that Korra was unlike anyone she had ever met. And _not_ because she could bend all four elements. The absolute, unwavering certainty she had in herself was a breath of fresh air in a world drowning in doubt. It was infectious, too. Just being around her made Asami feel like nothing was impossible. Like she was flying.

Then she remembered the poison.

Having to witness the devastating effect the Red Lotus' venom on Korra crushed Asami. She had never seen a more broken person. The world was truly a cruel place when light could leave the most brilliant eyes she had ever known. 

Asami took a deep breath as she swallowed the swelling grief and a bare finger gently brushed the glass that separated her from the image of the avatar forever incased in a happier time. 

Finally, her eyes settled on the piece of letterhead lying flat in front of her. It was bone white with a black header that read:

_Asami Sato - President  
Future Industries_

It was such an impersonal medium for everything she wanted to say. For everything she _needed_ to say. Maybe she'd find a pink envelope. Asami smirked and shook her head. No. She'd make it blue. She reached for a pen and placed it on the crisp paper. The black ink seeped out of the tip and pooled in a bold dot as she exhaled. Asami began to write.

_Dear Korra,_

_I miss you. I know you've heard that a lot in my past letters, but I'll keep on saying it because it will never not be true._

_I've been super busy the past few weeks with a new aircraft model we're testing and a few construction projects that have become way more complicated than I expected. It's exhausting but it's some of the best work I've ever done. I can't wait to show you._

_I actually channelled you earlier this week. I met with this jackal mongoose-faced "city planner" who made it abundantly clear that his goal was to make my job a living nightmare because apparently wanting to make a profit makes me worse than Vaatu. He was so rude and crossed the line so far I almost knocked his teeth out. You would have been proud of me! I kind of wish I had done it. He would have deserved it. Just one more thing to deal with._

_Anyway, I hope you're doing well. Knowing you, you've probably already been back to sparring for months. But if that's the case, you really have no excuse for not coming to see me! Just kidding! I know you probably need more time and I'll give you space for as long as it takes._

_I have no way of knowing what you're going through right now, but I want to tell you again that I'm here for you no matter what. Anything you need, anything at all, is yours. All you need to do is tell me. Any communication at all. Just showing that you're alive would be enough. It's been so long._

_I hope you get better soon. I'm not sure if you've been reading the headlines, but the world needs you to get better. And more than you can ever know, I need you to get better._

_When you went away, there was this huge void left inside me. Suddenly you were gone from my life and everything got harder. But I still try to feel the way you would about everything. To feel optimistic and confident. To feel excited about every challenge ahead. It's not easy, but I'm trying. I'm trying so hard._

_Sometimes I still see you. When I close my eyes, in the corner of a room, as a face in a crowd. Like an afterimage two years later. This all sounds so pathetic, but I want you to know that you mean that much to me, for whatever it's worth. I need you to get better._

_But that's not why you should want to._

_The Korra I know would beat this thing not because of all of the people who need her. She would do it because her own happiness lies at the other end of that tunnel._

_The Korra I love would do it for herself._

_I know that one day you'll get healthy and happy and come back to me. I hope it's sooner rather than later._

_When that day finally comes, I'll be waiting with my eyes on the horizon searching for my avatar._

_Be strong and be well. You're my hero, Korra. Always._

_All of my heart,_

_Asami_

She calmly placed her pen back in its cup and read the letter over. The quiet returned as her eyes scanned the words she had just written. She read it once, twice, thrice more and finally sighed.

There was that word.

_Love._

She had done it again.

"I really can't help myself, can I?"

Asami crumpled up the letter and tossed the wadded ball into her desk-side trash can. Korra didn't need that sappy nonsense. She probably had plenty of her own issues to deal with without having Asami's emotional baggage added on. Not to mention spilling her guts on paper wasn't the most ideal scenario. 

"Always the romantic."

The chair creaked as she leaned back and rubbed her eyes, ignoring the dampness she felt on her hands. She had been trying harder and harder to resist going overboard whenever she wrote to Korra, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Whatever she was locking up inside of her was getting harder and harder to contain. She felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She supposed writing all those unsent letters helped a tiny bit.

Asami heard voices outside her door and her attention was drawn away from the war against _feelings_. She'd have to write Korra later, something short and innocuous.

Another light knock.

"Come in," she said, far more reserved this time.

"Masahiro's here to see you, Ms. Sato. He doesn't have an appointment," her assistant announced, practically through a cracked door.

"You can let him in."

Moments later, the engineer was in her office, but his normally wild hair was slicked back with what must have been a gallon of gel and he was in a suit, something Asami had never seen him wear before. Most alarmingly, he still had that sad, sheepish look in his eyes. She chose to ignore it.

"Hey Masahiro! You're looking sharp today!" 

"Hey Asami. Thanks. Sorry for dropping by unannounced." 

"Don't worry about it. I was actually about to come find you to spitball some ideas I had about modifications to the PA-1. Have a seat."

Masahiro looked down. "No thanks. I can't stay long."

That was it. He was just being too weird.

"Is... everything all right?"

"I just wanted to tell you properly, in person, that as of today I'm resigning from my position at Future Industries."

Asami shot out of her chair. "What?! Why?!" There is no way she heard him right. Her gaze kept trying to find his, but he would not look her in the eye.

"I want to... pursue other opportunities..." His voice trembled as he finished and the pain in his tone was obvious.

"Is it Cabbage Corp? What are they paying you? I'll double it!" She was trying not to sound shrill, but she couldn't help but feel desperate. It was Masahiro's mind that gave her the radial engine. His departure would set their aeronautics department back years.

"I'm not going to Cabbage Corp or any other competitor and it isn't about money."

"Then what _is_ it about?"

Masahiro hesitated and she could see the gears in his head turning as if he was carefully choosing his words. "It's personal."

"Future Industries needs your brilliance, Masahiro. If I've failed as a boss in any way, please just let me know, and I'll fix it. What can I do to keep you?"

"Nothing."

Asami gaped at him.

"Do you realize that what we're working on could change the world?"

"I do. It's the most fulfilling work I've ever done." 

"And you still want to quit?"

"Yes."

"Can you please just tell me why?"

"I... It's personal." His eyes started to tear up as he shoved a hand in his pocket awkwardly.

They stared at each other for long enough for Asami to notice the ticking of her clock again. The pendulum was the only thing in the room that moved. It finally sunk in that the situation was hopeless.

"I see. Thank you for your years of outstanding performance, Masahiro. Let me know if you ever need a recommendation." Her arm extended towards him automatically, rigidly. That's what a good boss would have done, right? He seemed slightly relieved that she was done pressing the issue and reached to clasp her hand. 

"Thank you, Asami. For everything." For the first time since he stepped into her office, they made eye contact. Asami was taken aback. Along with pain and sadness was a look of pure fear.

Asami couldn't get the image of that terrified look out of her head even an hour after he had left her office without further explanation. Nothing about that resignation made any sense. No matter how many times she tried to rationalize it, she couldn't deduce any reason within the realm of probability. With a groan, Asami leaned back in her chair and gave up. There was no point. 

She had accomplished nothing in the interim besides dotting her notepad with ink drops from rhythmic pen taps as she racked her brain. 

So much for good news.

She wasn't going to get any work done for the rest of the day. That much was clear. As she emerged from her office she turned to her assistant's desk.

"Clear the rest of my schedule. I'm going to the gym."

Loud thuds echoed through the non-bending martial arts training room of the gym in Future Industries' basement. Asami's open palm shot through the air and struck the heavy sandbag in front of her repeatedly. She had been at it for hours. Each blow was more forceful than the last and was accompanied by grunt. It felt exhilarating to pummel something.

Why did it seem like the universe was out to get her? All she wanted was to be the best she could be. Was that asking too much?

She pivoted onto her right foot and swept her left leg up to kick the bag as hard as she could. Pain shot through her shin, but she kept her pace. The grunts turned to shouts with each brutal blow.

Every time it seemed like things were going to be different and go right for a change, it always blew up in her face. She had tried to learn how to not invest so much of herself into all aspects of her life, but it was simply her nature. It's like some cosmic force had marked her for eternal suffering. Was she being pathetic again, wallowing in self pity? She didn't care. At that moment, the malevolent universe was hanging right in front of her.

The shouts turned to screams.

Fists struck sand-filled canvas relentlessly. Asami's entire body ached, but the pain and rage funneling out of her with each blow would not let her stop. She needed this. 

The worst part about everything was that despite the fact that her company was hit by massive setbacks, the one thing that made her most upset was Korra's continued silence. Recovering from a near death experience would be a difficult process for sure, but how hard is it to write a letter? Time had gotten away from all her friends, but _two years_? Did Korra think of her so little that she couldn't be bothered to respond to a single one of the _dozens_ of letters Asami had sent? 

_Did she even matter to Korra at all?_

It was then Asami noticed that her roaring had ceased, head hung and arms dangling at her sides. She had finally run out of steam. The only sound was her labored breathing and the clanking of the still swinging chain. 

When did she get so pathetic?

"Woah."

Asami whipped around as fast as her weary body was able to confront the voice. Tikaani, in full gym attire, was staring with wide eyes.

"Oh! Uh, hey!" She rose her arm in an attempt to wave casually but winced in pain as her muscles screamed at her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Had to finish up a few things and didn't want to skip lifting. Then I heard a saber-tooth moose lion murdering a sandbag, and when I went to check it out, I found _you_ murdering a sandbag. Remind me to stay on your good side."

"You can start by telling me that you're not about to quit," said Asami. It sounded much harsher than she had intended.

"Uh, I'm not about to quit? Why would I be quitting? You're not firing me are you?" Tikaani arched an eyebrow.

"No!" There was frantic desperation in her voice. She _had_ to get it together. Asami groaned and fidgeted with her ponytail awkwardly. "...Sorry. I've had a rough week."

"I can tell. I guess it's a good thing the week is over then." 

"The silver linings keep on piling up," said Asami wearily, dragging herself to a nearby bench to crumple onto. Tikaani grabbed both ends of the towel that hung around her neck and sat beside her. 

"Would it be rude to ask what's up?"

Asami's eyes stared dead ahead, unfocused. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Wherever you want."

"Masahiro quit today."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. I was totally blindsided by it. I didn't see it coming at all."

"I don't blame you. I would have sworn he'd be building you airplanes until the day he died. Why did he quit?"

"I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me."

"Weird. What are you going to do about it?" 

"I honestly have no idea. His mastery of aeronautics was so far beyond anyone else I've seen. It's going to be impossible to replace him. And then there was my meeting at City Hall earlier this week. Xiong is gone and his replacement has the most twisted reasoning I've ever seen and is going to start enforcing regulations on us 'for the social good.'"

" _What_?" Tikaani grimaced when she heard 'social good.'

"I didn't want to tell anyone until I appealed it with Raiko, but all our plans and designs need to be approved in a process that could take up to two months."

"What?! Do they expect us to sit on our hands while they take their sweet time?!"

"I guess. I'm working on it. And then there's all this... other stuff." Asami sighed and rested her head on the metal backing of the bench. 

"Other stuff, huh? Well that's definitely my cue to not pry any more. I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do." Asami felt a firm hand gripping her shoulder. When she turned her head, she was met with that same intense look she couldn't describe. It was strangely comforting. She hadn't really talked about anything with _anyone_ for so long. Unloading just a little bit made the seeming weight on her shoulders a little lighter.

"Thanks. That's really sweet. I hope so." Some warmth came back to Asami's face.

"It's not a hard thing to speak the truth. I have all the confidence in the world that you can outsmart anything." She gave Asami's shoulder a soft squeeze before removing her hand. 

As Asami broke their gaze, she caught Tikaani's eyes run down her for an instant and became immediately aware of how much of her bare skin was showing. 

Oh yeah. 

She preferred the freedom of minimalist, skin-tight clothing for high-intensity training, but had never second guessed it until that moment. She was certainly fit and she had wrapped her chest the best she could, but there was a very obvious, and currently very sweaty, softness to her that suddenly made her self-conscious. 

A silence fell between them as Asami awkwardly crossed her arms in an ineffective attempt at concealment. However, she couldn't prevent herself from returning the quick once-over on Tikaani. Her clothes were much baggier and she had no need for any chest wrapping at all, but the hard lines and sharp edges of her body were clearly apparent.

She felt something awaken within her that had kept dormant for years. It mortified her.

Before Asami could say anything, Tikaani stood and scratched the back of her head. 

" _Anyway_ , I'm going to go grab a drink after I wash up if you wanted to come with."

_Oh gosh. A drink._

Asami's face turned bright red and she shot her eyes to the corner of the room to keep them off the numerous defined muscles. That was the polite thing to do, right? 

"Oh, um, I'm beat. I don't think I'll even be able to get up from this bench for a while." 

"I could always carry you."

Not helping.

"Actually, I don't really feel like drinking tonight. Sorry. Maybe another time?" She finished lamely, and felt horrible about how bad her excuse sounded. Tikaani always kept expressions reserved, but there was a clear flash of disappointment in those blue eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe another time." She casually stretched her back before turning to the shower room. "Have a good weekend. Don't torture yourself too much, Asami."

She smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace and forced a laugh. 

"I'll do my best." She didn't sound convincing at all. 

As she watched Tikaani go, she thought she was seeing Korra for just a glimpse. But as quickly as the image appeared, her vision corrected. This person was taller, skinnier, short-haired. 

It wasn't Korra.

Then she was gone and Asami was left alone.


	3. Losing It

A single cube of ice clinked into a short glass followed by a cascade of pale gold liquid. Asami stared at the drink after it was placed in front of her, running a finger around its cold rim.

"Thanks," she muttered too quietly for anyone to hear before taking a sip. It was her favorite whiskey. Top shelf stuff. It wasn't cheap, but she could afford it. She normally drank wine, but there were times that called for whiskey. This was one of those times.

Asami had lied. She _did_ feel like drinking tonight. She just didn't feel like talking to anyone. 

Sorry, Tikaani. Nothing personal.

The bartenders and other regulars of the hole in the wall around the corner from her office were generally good about leaving her alone. Occasionally there would be a brash, young man a few too many drinks into the evening who proved more persistent than reasonable with the goal of taking Asami home. She had gotten very good at shutting that nonsense down _hard_.

There was always a twinge of guilt about her anti-social behavior, but unlike many, Asami was _not_ there to drink and be merry. She was there to drink and forget. Sad, yes, but less sad than if she drank alone in her office or apartment. Drinking in a bar surrounded by strangers was the acceptable thing, right?

It was also probably for the best that someone else was doing the pouring.

By the time Asami looked back at her glass, it was empty save for the slowly shrinking ice cube. She rattled it around and listened intently to each bright jingle.

_Ice._

Korra was probably looking at ice at that moment, too. Just a whole lot more of it.

Asami buried her forehead into her hand and rubbed her eyebrows. She had _just_ gotten the image of an abandoned aircraft hangar out of her head. She was doing an awful job at that whole 'forgetting' thing. 

Why was it such a struggle to compartmentalize everything she had kept under lock and key for so long? She used to be able to use her work as a distraction from the questions she had been horrified to ask and even more so to answer. All her old deflection tactics weren't working anymore. 

She was losing it.

"You look horrible, kid."

In her own bafflement that even an ice cube could make her think of Korra, Asami had failed to notice Lin Beifong take a seat on the stool next to her. 

"Chief Beifong." Asami ignored her comment. She was not in the mood for chitchat and the glaringly obvious was the last thing she needed to hear.

"I didn't know you hung out at Chang's."

"It's a block from my office."

Lin looked from Asami to the empty glass in front if her before pointing at it.

"Just to let you know, _that_ doesn't help." She turned to the bartender, extending her index and middle fingers. "Two more."

Asami slowly turned to look at her with tired eyes. "I thought you said it doesn't help."

"I've never been good at taking my own advice and you look like you could use another."

"You're too kind."

Asami pushed aside her empty glass and exchanged it for the fresh one. She could tell that the whiskey was considerably cheaper than what she's been drinking previously, but she didn't care. 

"I appreciate it."

Lin nodded and downed her entire drink in one swig, closing her eyes tightly and exhaling loudly.

"Hoo! There we go." She cracked her neck and fingers before turning back to Asami.

"So how goes it, kid? I'll assume 'not well,' given the situation."

"Just stressed. I always have a lot on my plate, and this week about doubled it."

"And _that's_ what's got you drinking alone at the fine establishment of Chang's, repeat winner of the 'Saddest Bar in Republic City' award three years running?"

"You're here too, you know." Asami closed her eyes in irritation. Was it even sadder to want to be left alone to wallow in sadness at the saddest bar in Republic City three years running?

"I'm self aware. But you need to level with me. What is it about Avatars that gets people so smitten?"

Asami snapped to attention.

"I- What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about." Asami once again couldn't stop herself from rapid fire speech and nearly tripping over her words.

"Don't play that game with me, Asami. I'm a detective, and contrary to what you may hear around Republic City, I'm actually pretty good at my job."

Asami's eyes narrowed but she could think of no response. She knew she was an awful liar, and her buzzing head would only make it worse. Lin didn't wait.

"You should have seen Katara when Aang was alive. She was obsessed. Even after decades of marriage, she was always the image of an infatuated wife. It was was pushing it back then, but now it's gotten old. Korra goes away for a few years and all of a sudden you kids are miserable wrecks."

Kids as in plural? It took Asami a moment to register.

"Mako too?"

"Yep."

"Still?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"...Fair enough. How's he doing?" Asami felt bad. She hadn't seen Mako in months, and even when she did see him, their interaction was a lot stiffer and less personal than it used to be. Maybe she'd invite him to dinner some time.

"Better." Lin sighed and her lip twitched downward before returning to its standard horizontal position. "Better than you at least from the looks of it. He probably needs a few more months. I've been doing what I can to get his mind off of it."

"That's good. Mako's not great with his feelings or anything, but he really is a sweet guy."

"I know. He'll be fine."

"I'll try to call him soon and see if there's anything I can do to help."

"You might want to help yourself first. Get the two of you in the same room, and if you're not careful even the color blue will have you moping all over each other."

"I'm trying, but it's not that easy."

"Trust me. I get it. But you need to try harder. You _don't_ want to end up like me, do you?"

Asami searched her sluggish thoughts for an appropriate response. Talk about a loaded question. Apparently it was rhetorical as Lin saved her from having to tactfully reply.

"Look, kid. I'll tell you what I told Mako. The world is full of women, men, uh, _whatever you're into,_ of all kinds. Korra included. Granted, none of them will have the spirit of all that is good and light fused to their soul or however that works, but is that _really_ a deal breaker?"

"Her name is Raava and you _know_ that's not it. You think I haven't tried dating?" Asami felt a little bit more indignant than she should about Lin's mastery of the apparent. "It's just not the same."

Lin rolled her eyes with an expressed note of exasperation and rubbed her chin. "If you ever change your mind, there's a place on the north side of town that might be... more appropriate... for you to find dates."

Asami arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's called the Lavender Lounge. Back during Kya's 'experimental period,' she used to hang out there all the time. Always tried to get me to go with her, but also contrary to what you may hear around Republic City, that's not how I roll." 

Asami shot her a glare. 

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Lin added with a shrug as she pulled out a pen and started writing on a bar napkin. "But I did pick her up and give her a ride home way more than I should have after she drank way more than _she_ should have. Here's the address." She pushed the napkin towards Asami who just stared at it. Had she been sober, she probably would have been doing a whole lot of denying but in her present state of mind she didn't bother.

"Maybe I'll check it out," said Asami, trying to sound aloof. She wasn't sure if she was being honest or not. She had been trying to forget about those... _feelings_ , but doing so in the arms of another woman wasn't something she had ever considered. Even still, she couldn't help but be curious. She had no idea such a place even existed, much less only a quick drive away. By the time Asami stored away the napkin in her purse and turned her attention back to Lin, she was already working on another drink. 

"Just a thought. And apparently they have pretty good live music," she said with a shrug before checking her watch. "I should probably get out of here. I need to be at City Hall tomorrow morning at six." She rolled her eyes, seemingly unhappy that she had to cut off her drinking early.

"I didn't know anyone at City Hall worked weekends," said Asami with a sly smirk that Lin returned.

"They don't. I'm on security detail at a pointless 'ceremonial breakfast.' They're announcing some new legislation I think. Something about social change? I can't remember." Lin picked her ear with a pinky as her eyes looked upward at nothing in particular as she scoured her memory to no avail. 

_What?_

Oh no.

Asami's mind, in its less than optimal state, went into panic mode as the hypothetical scenarios played out in her head. Her hand shot out and grabbed Lin's forearm firmly.

"Woah. What's wrong, kid?"

"What's the legislation?! What does it have to do with social change?! Did Yim write it?!"

"I have no idea. And how do you know Yim?" Lin looked at her as if she was a purple platypus bear. She probably should have questioned why she felt so panicked, but the alcohol wasn't allowing for such introspection.

"Just that he's probably trying to destroy my company... and he certainly knows... about things... because I'm an idiot." She hung her head and drove her fingers into her hair with a groan.

"Relax, kid. Yim's another generic city official. Whatever he has against you is probably just part of some stupid, harmless plan for a fast promotion. Guys like him are all vague and _empty_ threats."

"You've dealt with him?"

"Yeah. The other day he came to HQ to request an enforcement squad for some vanity projects. I told him to eat me." Lin scoffed in offense and downed the remainder of her drink. "As if I have the manpower to spare."

_Enforcement._

"What does a city planner need with an 'enforcement squad?'" The pit of tension in Asami's stomach knotted even further but Lin seemed unconcerned as she waved down the bartender to close out her tab.

"He dodged my questions and was intentionally unclear but still actually expected me to give him what he wanted. Professors are so obnoxious."

"He's a professor?"

"Was. From what I heard, he used to teach social science at Ba Sing Se University, but got out of town as soon as the chaos from the Earth Queen's assassination started. I don't know what he's been up to since, but he only recently got into Republic City administration. Must have some high-up cousins or in-laws." She slapped Asami on the back. "But he didn't get what he wanted so you have nothing to worry about! He's just a bureaucrat who probably just wants another line on his resume."

"One can only hope."

Asami tried to sigh in relief, but the pit of anxiety within her didn't loosen. Maybe it was just due to the hundreds of _other_ things that were on her mind that week. Not even the last drops of her last drink did the trick.

Lin was right. Alcohol _didn't_ help.

"Well I'm out of here. Do you need a ride home?" said Lin as she stood to leave.

"No thanks. I can walk. My apartment is around the corner." 

"You live, work, _and_ drink all within a block?" Only Lin could manage to look concerned and impressed at the same time.

"More efficient that way," said Asami with a half smile.

"Hah. I guess your right. Hang in there, kid."

Asami nodded her farewell and returned to staring at the empty glass.

By the time Asami shuffled into her dark apartment, the clock on the wall read eleven. She began turning on lights in vain hope that it would bring some warmth to the place. 

The apartment was undoubtedly nice. It was a penthouse in one of the newest and most expensive buildings in Republic City. Most would call it beautiful. However, even in the orange glow of the dimmed lights, it felt nothing but cold and empty to Asami that night. 

She had started renting it as soon as she could no longer stand living in her family's mansion, which was even colder and emptier with the added looming taint of betrayal. Separating herself from everything she had once cared about and lost was generally her go-to strategy for staying sane. If only it were slightly more effective. 

Asami dragged herself into one of the plush lounge chairs in her living room and glanced at the tall glass liquor cabinet in the corner. 

_Very_ bad idea.

As the racket of her settling in finally quieted down, the only sound she could hear was the ticking of the hanging wall clock on the other side of the room. 

Nope.

She immediately jumped up and turned on the radio. A wailing trumpet erupted from the amplifier and drowned out the clockwork. Relieved, Asami slunk back to the armchair and tried to decide whether or not to force herself to sleep. She was exhausted and her body was totally drained from the workout earlier that evening, but she knew it would still be a struggle to actually fall asleep. It always was.

Asami's hand snaked towards her purse and her soggy brain was struck by an idea. Most likely an even worse idea than breaking out the booze, but an idea none the less. She dug out the crumpled napkin and examined the address. 

She didn't _have_ to go to sleep right then. She didn't have anything important to wake up for the next day, and in the grand scheme of things, at eleven o'clock the night was still young. Relatively.

She owed it to her curiosity to see this Lavender Lounge at least once. It's not like she was looking to go home with anyone.

"Just to check it out," said Asami to herself as she turned off the radio and went to her room to reapply makeup. She then raided her closet for a large brimmed hat, a fluffy feather boa, and the darkest sunglasses she could find. She had to go incognito. What if a member of the press saw her entering or leaving the place? Like it or not, she was a public figure and she had to account for that. She shivered at the thought of the field day the 'Business Buster' tabloids would have if one of their reporters managed to snap a photo of her. Donning her not-so-expert disguise, she stepped in front of the mirror.

She looked ridiculous, at least from what Asami could tell. Her shades were so dark she could barely see anything, and there was still a hint of blur to her vision as the whiskey ever-so-slowly worked itself out of her system.

"Could be worse." 

She took a deep breath, adjusted her skirt, and went downstairs to hail a cab.


	4. The Stars Look Down

Asami stepped out of the taxi and blinked. In front of her was a non-descript brick building, every window dark. Had she been dropped off at the wrong address? It was only after noticing a faint glow in the corner of her eye that she saw a stairwell off to the side leading below ground level. Upon investigation, she found a single door under a dim lamp at the bottom of the stairs with a sign that read "Lavender Lounge."

She considered turning around and going home. The entrance was not at all what she had expected from a place with a name like _The Lavender Lounge._ Shouldn't it have been a little... _nicer?_

Asami hovered at the top of the basement stairs before realizing that for the sake of discreetness, she shouldn't hang around out in the open, regardless of how good her 'disguise' was. After nervously looking over her shoulder, she gripped the handrail firmly as she trotted down the steps and darted inside, squinting every step of the way behind thick sunglasses.

Once inside, Asami's jaw dropped. Despite how unfitting entrance to the lounge was, its interior absolutely earned its named. Everything was... _lavender_. It was surprisingly spacious with enough room for the bar, a collection of couches, booths, and tables with seating upholstered in velvet, a stage, and dance floor.

Most importantly, besides the band it was filled entirely with women.

Asami needed a moment to take it all in before finding her way to a couch towards the back. She received a few perplexed looks, most likely brought on in her choice of attire, but for the most part she remained unnoticed.

After getting a wine list from a passing cocktail waitress, because one glass couldn't hurt, she propped it up to peer over the brim and down her shades to examine the crowd. There were women of almost every variety she could imagine talking, dancing, drinking, _living._

They all looked so... _happy._ It seemed like the kind of happiness Asami only experienced when she was flying, driving, or making an incredible breakthrough in her work. How did they do it? 

She noticed some absolutely stunning faces around the bar. Could they really all be there for the same thing? Could that thing be why _she_ was there? Regardless, she felt an inexplicable sense of belonging and leaned back to enjoy the music. 

Asami's eyes wandered to the band, comprised of the only men in the entire establishment. It was a quartet wearing black suits, much like many of the jazz bands in Republic City. Nothing particularly special, but there was something about the bassist that stood out.

He looked vaguely familiar.

However, before Asami could scrutinize him further, a dash of movement on the dance floor caught her eye as the band switched to a swing number. Her attention was immediately drawn to its source. 

It was Tikaani mid-dance. She was wearing a pair of suit pants with her usual suspenders and a dress shirt with two buttons dropped and the sleeves rolled up. In her grasp was the hand of some pretty young thing whose face was completely flushed. Tikaani was moving as if she owned the dance floor, in perfect tempo with the music as she led her partner. The pair's eye contact never broke.

Asami was torn. Torn between the way that her employee's body in appearance and ability was making her feel and the welling jealousy that she was hand-in-hand with someone else. Both options seemed irrational and dangerous. Was that a redundancy?

She glanced around at some of the other patrons who were seemingly also impressed, sending longing looks towards the dance floor. _They_ didn't even know her at all. Asami huffed and wanted to be offended for reasons she didn't care to explore, but she was reminded of the reality of her situation when the song ended and Tikaani happened to turn toward her direction after guiding her dance partner back to a nearby table. Asami immediately pushed her sunglasses up and dove behind the drink list.

Hopefully she wouldn't notice her. It's not like anyone could recognize Asami in her ridiculous outfit, anyway. Even still, Asami remained ducked behind the leather-bound menu and decided to wait a few minutes before the coast was clear.

"What are you _wearing?_ " It was Tikaani's voice. 

_Why?_

In her state of buzz and panic, Asami thought the best course of action was to stay the course and attempt to augment her voice. She tried to drop it a few octaves.

"Excuse me? I'm just-"

"I know it's you, Asami."

_Dang. Why didn't that work?!_

Asami finally accepted that her cover had been blown and turned to Tikaani. She had a suit jacket slung over her shoulder and her bare arms were lightly damp with sweat from dancing.

Yep. Asami belonged at the Lavender Lounge.

"Hi," she said, her voice mostly back to normal but drenched in embarrassment betrayed by the bright redness in her face. She wondered if it was possible to just sink into the couch and die right then and there.

"You look like a character out of the detective funnies. Is this how you normally dress when you go out?" Without asking, she dropped down onto the couch beside her.

"Oh, you know. I'm just... mixing it up."

"I can see that. But if you're going to hang out here, you should let everyone see your pretty eyes."

Asami's face turned about as red as Tikaani's dance partner's, and she sheepishly removed her shades, hat, and boa, running a hand up to smooth out her hair.

"Much better," said Tikaani.

"Sorry. This is new to me."

"I hear you. I'm actually impressed. I didn't expect to see you here for at least a few more months."

Asami arched an eyebrow. "But you _did_ expect to see me here?"

"Of course."

Asami's face crumpled in frustration. "How did...? How come it's _so_ obvious to apparently _everyone_ else when I didn't even realize it until recently?!"

"We _did_ work on the statue of Avatar Korra together. You can only describe the female body with cat doe eyes for so long before people start to suspect. And _'she has this little mole'?_ Come on." Tikaani's expression was reserved, but there was a playfulness in her eyes.

Asami groaned and covered her face. "Great."

"For what it's worth, none of the boys ever talk about it, so maybe it's only obvious to the extra perceptive."

"How reassuring."

"Hey, I said for what it's worth, even if it's worth very little." Suddenly, Tikaani's face turned suspicious. "Wait a minute. I thought you didn't feel like drinking tonight."

Right.

"Oh. I, uh, just stopped in to observe. Not drink."

At that moment, Asami's waitress seemingly materialized out nowhere. "Have you decided on which wine you'd like to order, miss?" 

Perfect timing.

Asami cringed and inhaled through her teeth. The waitress was all smiles and cheer, but that didn't change Asami's desire to knock her out. 

"Get her a glass of one of your better Cabernets and I'll take an Azumaki twelve year, neat. My tab," said Tikaani.

When the waitress was gone, Asami looked guiltily back at her. "Sorry. I felt like being alone tonight, but I guess I changed my mind at some point."

"Forget it. I'm just glad you made it out. How did you even find this place?"

"I ran into Lin Beifong earlier and she told me about it."

Tikaani looked surprised. "The police chief? _She's_ -"

"No, no, no. Her family friend is. Or used to be. I'm not really sure."

"Yeah, didn't think so, and my nose for it is always right. How was _that_ conversation?" 

"Surprisingly pleasant, actually. I think she's a lot softer than she lets on. Except... she mentioned something about new legislation that has to do with 'social change' being announced tomorrow. I'm worried." Asami crossed her arms and bit her lip. 

"That your new _nemesis_ might be involved?" said Tikaani with a dismissive tone, stretching her arms towards the back of the couch.

"I'm serious, Tikaani. Whenever they use phrases like that, it's generally justification for attacking industry. And it's not just bureaucrats. There's a reason people like him get jobs with authority."

"Yeah. Connections, bribery, and probably a little extortion."

"It's a lot bigger than that. Have you seen the rallies? Have you heard talk radio in the past few months? Did you follow the last midterm elections? _The people_ want 'social progress.' They want some undefined establishment of equality, and somehow businesses like mine are the enemy of that goal. And I know that's ridiculous, but I can't help but sometimes wonder if they're right. What if I _am_ a bad guy for wanting to make money? Can that many people be wrong about me?" She hugged herself tighter and looked at the floor.

"Asami. Tell me you're joking. You can't possibly be considering what the screaming social warriors think. Can that many people be wrong about you? I'd be shocked if that many people were _right_. Are you a _bad guy?_ I've never met someone that's as far from one as you." 

Tikaani's eyes once again pierced Asami as her gaze left the ground. She used to believe that such certainty wasn't even possible... Until she had met Korra. It baffled her that it could radiate from more than one person.

"How..." Asami almost stopped herself. She hated feeling like a pathetic, self-pitying mess. "How can you be so sure?" 

This time, Tikaani's firm squeeze was on Asami's forearm. It was such a simple gesture, but it felt like the most reassuring thing in the universe at that moment.

"Because you do what you want and you love what you do. How many people can honestly say that? Not to mention you're great at it. What's wrong with wanting to make a profit doing what you love and are good at? You aren't stealing anything. You're creating value. Value worth every Yuan you get. Republic City was rebuilt bigger and better in two years _because_ of the opportunity to make money. Future Industries has been inventing world-changing machinery for years _because_ it was profitable. And _everyone_ is better off for it."

Something ignited in her eyes. Asami considered saying something, but given that she could not remember the last time Tikaani had spoken so much or so fervently, she decided to let her go on uninterrupted.

"These people who condemn business and profit would rather have civilization come from nothing. They'd rather ask the spirits for help, but what happens? The spirits _always_ say 'no.' They'd rather wish upon a star, but what happens? The stars look down. _These_ are the people that hate you. Don't waste any thought on them."

Tikaani shook her head passionately and flung her free arm through the air as though to universally dismiss everyone Asami felt was out to get her.

"No, you're not a bad guy. You've already achieved more in your early twenties than most people will in their entire lives. And you didn't do it for anyone but yourself. Sounds pretty admirable to me."

Asami finally let out her breath. She hadn't even noticed that she had been holding it in. Everything Tikaani said seemed so simple and obvious, but actually hearing it from someone Asami respected and spoken with such absolute confidence meant the world to her. No one else was saying it.

"I... Wow... I guess you're right."

"I am."

"Thank you. That means more to me than you know."

Tikaani just nodded and looked into Asami's eyes. The overwhelming tension between them started to make Asami feel claustrophobic before their waitress's chipper voice shattered it.

"Here you go!"

Both of them glared at her as she walked off before turning back to one another. Asami absentmindedly wrapped a strand of hair around her finger as she searched for something to say.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask... When did you... _know?_ "

"When did I know what?"

"That you were... you know... different." 

"Oh. You know you can just say it, right? I know this is new to you, but we're adults. It's part of who you are. You should be able to ask a simple question about it."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm trying." Although she felt a sense of belonging there, Asami still felt out of her depth. Was she acting like a child about it? For the first time all evening, she wished that she hadn't had so much to drink. "Can you please answer the question? When did you know that you were interested in girls?" 

"Always."

"Really? _Always?_ "

"As soon as I was old enough to know what attraction was, anyway. Wasn't hard to figure out." Tikaani kicked her foot out to rest on the short cocktail table in front of them and took a sip of her drink. "I'd ask you the same question, but you've already answered it."

Asami stared at her wine and searched her memories. "I can't really tell you when I started having doubts about what I was always told I should want. But I do know that I ignored and suppressed those doubts for years." 

Even in her youth, Asami used the same tactics. She wondered if she'd ever learn. 

"But I didn't even get a boyfriend until I was eighteen. And after thinking about it, I really only did it because I wanted to feel safe. To feel loved. Boyfriends were supposed to make you feel that."

"And did it work?" Tikaani tilted her head forward, looking like she already knew the answer.

"Not really. I pretended for a while, and he was sweet guy, but we had a lot of problems and then he left me for someone else."

"What a jerk."

"I can't blame him. I was so uninterested in him physically that it created a lot of intimacy issues between us. At the time I just thought I was being shy..." Asami shook her head. How naive she had been. "And to tell you the truth, I can't blame him. I mean he dumped me for _Korra_ after all."

Tikaani practically spit out her drink. 

"He _did?_ "

"Yeah. Can't really compete with that." Asami chuckled softly to herself as she took another sip.

"That's... awkward."

"Not anymore. We're all good now. At the time, it was another story. I was devastated. I thought I was in love." She sighed and reminisced, trying not to feel too sentimental. Asami hadn't thought about those days for a very long time and she wasn't sure how unearthing those memories would make her feel.

"We're stupid when we're young," said Tikaani, with a tone of conviction that showed she truly meant it. There was almost a hint of bitterness.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Tikaani had been raising her drink to her lips, but her arm came to an abrupt stop. She took several seconds to respond.

"Once." Her eyes never left the whiskey.

Asami jumped up in her seat and inched closer with a playful, likely alcohol-induced grin. "Ooo... The cold, calculating Tikaani has been in love? I almost don't believe it! You _need_ to tell me the story!" The thought of the usually anti-emotional architect even thinking in terms of love was fascinating and exciting. Probably far more to her than it should have been.

"Nah. It's a boring story." She remained stone-faced.

Asami would have none of that. Her curiosity was absolutely overpowering that night, and Tikaani's reluctance only increased her desire to know. She scooted over on the couch so that their bodies were touching and placed an hand on Tikaani's thigh. 

" _Please?_ I opened up to you. It's only fair."

Was it _really_ , though?

Tikaani's gaze was finally pried from her drink to the hand resting on her leg and then back to Asami's pleading eyes. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and rubbed her temple. Asami could have sworn she saw the stone of her facade chip.

"...Fine."

"Thank you!" Asami nestled into the couch in eager anticipation. Tikaani looked like she was regretting having answered the question.

"We grew up together in the Northern Water Tribe. She lived next door... Ugh, it sounds so cliche and horrible when I say it out loud."

"Keep going!" Asami commanded with a little more authority than she had a right to.

Tikaani glared at Asami and threw her arms up but begrudgingly continued.

"I loved building things. Forts, clubhouses, anything I could think of with any material I could get my hands on. My parents said it was a waste of time, but she always told me I was amazing. She said I should be an architect... Funny how that works out."

She tapped the side of her glass and nodded.

"She was beautiful and the most incredible singer I've ever heard. I just knew that she'd end up headlining at an opera house and tried to encourage her the same way she encouraged me."

"She sounds wonderful," said Asami dreamily, inadvertently leaning forward even more and increasing the ratio of body contact. Tikaani didn't seem to notice. If she did, she made no indication.

"She was. We were fifteen when I told her I loved her. And she said she felt the same way. I know. I couldn't believe it either. Then we did what teenagers do, but we both came from very traditional families and had to keep it a secret."

"That must have been hard."

"It was, but it was actually kind of fun. I had never felt so alive. At the time, I didn't care if we were found out. We talked about running away to Republic City where I had heard that people like us didn't didn't have to hide. That places like _this_ existed." 

She made a general gesture to the lounge around them.

"I had it all planned out. We would work in Republic City until we could afford to move to Zaofu, then we'd enroll in their architecture and music academies... But as they say... Announcing your plans is a good way to hear the spirits laugh."

"Isn't that the truth..." Asami sighed and wished for a moment that she wasn't able to relate to the sentiment as much as she did.

"Her parents caught us, and naturally they told my parents. It's pretty eye opening when the people who raised and loved you for so many years can disown you in an instant. I was dead to them." Tikaani said it matter-of-factly and her face showed no sign of emotion, but her eyes were unfocused and glazed over.

"How awful," Asami said softly. She thought of her father and felt furious indignation towards the unjust cruelty of monstrous parenting. At least her mother was good in every sense of the word. It was a cold comfort to know that she'd never have to experience abandonment and betrayal from two parents. "At least the two of you had each other."

"Not exactly... When her parents threatened to kick her out and cut her off, she told them that it was my fault and that my bad influence had tricked her. That she was just going through a 'phase.' She promised to stop seeing me, give up singing, and be a 'proper' lady by finding a husband. Apparently all our plans had just been a nice thought to her and nothing more." Tikaani's face remained blank as she clicked her tongue and downed the rest of her drink. "A _phase_. What we had for two years meant _that_ little to her..."

Tikaani closed her eyes and turned away from Asami. She looked tired.

"So I stowed away aboard the first freighter headed to Republic City and never saw any of them again."

Asami's heart sank and she immediately felt horrible for goading Tikaani into discussing her past. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I had no idea."

Tikaani finally turned to her and actually smiled. Asami couldn't believe it. She was able to count on two hands the times she had seen it before. It was beautiful.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Ancient history. I was seventeen, for crying out loud. I'm just sorry it was such a bad story. If I could say no to you, I would have spared you. I appreciate that you cared enough to ask."

Tikaani's non-chalant attitude towards something that had clearly affected her so tremendously was bewildering to Asami. She was envious. 

"Of course I care. You've been such a great asset to Future Industries. That girl was right about one thing at least. You're an amazing architect."

"Since you're the one who signs my paychecks, I'll defer to your judgment on that subject." She was still smiling but sounded slightly disappointed. 

Of course. _A great asset to Future Industries? Really?_ She would have to work on acting like an actual person in social settings. Her reduced human contact in recent years left her unprepared for such situations. And she used to be so good at it, too.

"...And you've been a really good friend... Even though we don't really hang out outside of work," Asami added with a sigh. "I guess I haven't hung out with _anyone_ lately."

"We're hanging out outside of work right now, aren't we? Good a time as any to start. We can make it a regular thing." 

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

The tension that their waitress had obliterated was back in full force. They just... looked at each other for what felt like an eternity. Asami had been so focused on Tikaani's growing smile that she had ignored just how physically close they were. Asami looked down and realized that her hand was on Tikaani's. It was larger than hers and rough from work, but something about the way it felt was _so_ comfortable.

By the time she looked back up, Tikaani's lips were pressed against hers. Asami's eyes widened and the pistons in her brain stopped firing for a second. It had been so long since she had been kissed by anyone. 

It felt... incredible. 

Pulled back to the moment, Asami returned the kiss in full, raising her hands to gently grip Tikaani's sharply defined jawline. The dreaded, primal... thing... that had stirred within her earlier in the evening had finally been awoken. 

It was ravenous.

Their mouths remained locked and Asami felt Tikaani's arms slide around her and embrace her tightly, which only increased her hunger. She didn't give a damn about any looks they were getting. The entire rest of the lounge was totally zoned out. All that existed was their couch in an empty void.

The minutes dragged out into a swirl of crashing lips and wandering hands until both of them had to back off for air. Foreheads pressed, they grinned while each catching their breath. Asami stared at Tikaani's angular face and admired just how much passion and zest for life emanated from her, even with her eyes closed. 

Then her eyelids slowly fluttered open and Asami noticed something strange. Gone were the icy, pale blue eyes that so easily pierced her. These eyes were more of a deeper blue. They looked like the sea.

They were Korra's eyes.

Asami gasped and recoiled in horror, pushing herself out of Tikaani's grasp as a torrent of reminders flooded her mind. 

"What's wrong?!" Tikaani, whose eyes had seemingly returned to normal, gaped at Asami who was in the midst of hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry. I... I can't. This is... This is wrong."

"Calm down. There's _nothing_ wrong about it..." Tikaani reached for Asami's hand, only to have it ripped out of her grasp.

"Please don't. I really can't. It's not fair..." Asami turned away and tried to wipe several tears that were starting to well.

"Not fair to whom?" Nothing but pure bafflement resided on Tikaani's face.

"To you. And to me. And to..." She couldn't bring herself to finish her thought.

"Are you serious? Are you really going to keep torturing yourself for her?" Tikaani's voice was rising and the heat of anger began to seep into it. "You said that she stole your ex-boyfriend away from you. Do you even know if she'd be interested? Do you even know if you stand a chance?!"

Asami inhaled and slowly tuned back to Tikaani. Falling tears marked her face with running makeup. 

"No."

"Then what are you doing to yourself? And _why?_ " The bitterness that had previously touched her voice was back in full force.

Asami tried to think of an answer. Any answer. Her panicked and drunk mind wasn't doing her any favors. 

She had nothing to say.

"I have to go," said Asami as she gathered up her things and stood up. 

"Asami. Wait."

"Thanks for the drink. I'm sorry." She turned and walked as quickly as her weary legs could carry her to the door.

"Asami! Please!" She heard Tikaani shout, but the voice was mostly drowned out by the din of the bar. 

Without a single hesitation, Asami slipped out the door and left Tikaani alone.

Asami gripped the rusty handrail of the grungy staircase and leaned over, trying to catch the breath that had escaped her. The fresh evening air didn't do as much as she was hoping. Clinging to the metal, she climbed the stairs with overwhelming urgency and she felt like she was trying to make an escape of her own. 

When she reached the top, her eyes were still glued to the ground and she slammed into something soft and almost lost her footing before two huge hands grabbed her.

"Woah! Careful, young lady!" said a rumbling, deep voice. 

Asami knew that voice. She turned to its source and found the bassist of the band that had looked so familiar. Up close, she finally realized.

It was Xiong, Republic City's former civil engineer. Immediately, every horrifying thought that had been storming in her head was replaced by a slew of brand new ones.

"Xiong! What are you doing here?!"

"Asami?" He stepped away from her. 

"What happened with your job at town hall?!" Her curiosity was raging the most it had been all night. 

Xiong's eyes darted back and forth around the empty darkened street. What was he looking for?

"I wanted to pursue my music career." His voice was subdued. He sounded reluctant.

Asami marched up to him and frantically waved her arm through the air. "We both know that's a load of monkey feathers! You loved engineering! It's all you talked about!" 

Xiong backpedaled until he was cornered under a dingy streetlight. In the improved brightness, Asami saw fear in his eyes.

"Times change."

Asami thought of Masahiro. It was the same type of fear she had seen in him.

"Oh my gosh. It was Yim, wasn't it?! What did he do?! What's his plan?!" She was furious. It _may_ have been intensified by the events that had just occurred in the Lavender Lounge as well as the wine that had undone much of her sobering up.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about, Asami. It would be best if you just let it go," he finished before nervously glancing at a nearby alley and pushing past her. "I'm on in five. _Let it go, Asami._ "

"I can't! I know something is happening! This is my company we're talking about, Xiong! It's my life!"

Xiong stopped at the top of the staircase before turning back to her. The fear in his eyes had been replaced by pity.

"Take care of yourself."

He didn't offer another word and was soon back inside. Asami's fists clenched tight and she let out a roar that echoed in the quiet streets of the sleeping city. 

She started sprinting. She didn't know where she was going but she knew she had to get away from that place. As she ran, she cursed her inability to get a grip on a single aspect of her life. That miserable pitying look in Xiong's eyes and the bewilderment in Tikaani's haunted her.

When did she get so pathetic?

She waved down the first passing taxi she saw with frantic, gyrating limbs. 

"You okay, lady?" the cabby asked once she leaped into the back seat.

"Doesn't matter. I need to get out of here."

"Where to?"

Asami thought for a moment. She couldn't go home.

"Take me to the park."

Asami ignored all the signs and tape warning of a construction zone as she dragged herself towards Republic City's monument to Korra. _Her_ monument to Korra. She found a recently installed bench and collapsed onto it.

"Hey Korra."

Silence.

"I really wish I had you here to talk to. I'm pretty sure only the Avatar can restore balance to my life."

She glanced up to the huge stone effigy of Korra. Its face was barely illuminated by moonlight and the glow of the city. Not even the dark of early morning could mask her beauty. Tikaani had done an excellent job.

Asami was reminded of their exchange and it wounded her. She fought back the tears that were attempting to resurface.

"Do I even stand a chance? Do you even have any idea how I feel about you? Aren't even my most tame letters crystal clear, Korra?" 

She began to tremble.

"Maybe they're too clear. Is that why you won't write me back? Is it something I said? Is there something you'd like me to do? What do you want? What do I have to do to get my friend back?"

The cold, hard face of the statue remained still and the false eyes stared forward, never blinking.

"I wish I had your help. I feel like my personal and professional lives are falling down around my head and it's all my fault. Why do I feel so helpless?"

She clenched her teeth and shouted up at the expressionless face.

"And why won't you come back to me?!"

Silence.

Asami buried her face in her hands and rested her elbows on her knees as she struggled to strap down her out of control thoughts. 

Something caught Asami's ear. Through the quiet night, a bright chiming sailed through the air. It sounded like a bell. She opened her eyes to see a spirit bouncing along past her. She would have struggled to describe its shape, but there was a clearly defined face with a pair of tiny glowing eyes that made contact with hers.

"I suppose you couldn't help me, huh?" 

It looked blankly back at her before going on its way.

"Didn't think so."

Exhausted and no closer to any answers than when she arrived, Asami curled up on the bench and started to fall asleep. She gazed up at the stars, and as consciousness left her, she considered making a wish. Maybe _that_ would do the trick.

The stars looked down.


	5. The Way The Wind Blows

She dreamed of Korra.

They were sitting at either end of a table for two in the seafood restaurant by the harbor the day Korra earned her driver's license. A single flame flickered between them atop a candlestick beside a small vase of flowers and a basket of gourmet rolls. The setting seemed slightly too intimate for the nature of their friendship at the time, but Korra eliminated any potential awkwardness by making quick work of the bread repeatedly and with gusto. 

Even the way she ate was enthusiastic.

Asami would occasionally just sit quietly and observe. It was hard not to be fascinated by the emphatic way that Korra did _everything._ It baffled her that someone scarfing down bread could be so charming, yet she once again found Korra's infectious grin reflected in her own face. Asami was powerless against it, but it felt like a good kind of powerlessness. 

_Was_ there a good kind of powerlessness?

Asami quickly banished the question, like she did to so many of the... confusing hypotheticals that would pop into her head whenever they spent time together, and watched Korra regale the waiter with their automotive adventures after requesting yet another roll refill.

"And this lady!" Korra practically shouted as she gestured to Asami. "You should see her in action! I couldn't have asked for a better teacher! This lady can _drive!_ " Korra's eyes met Asami's. They were full of genuine admiration.

Korra _actually_ admired her. Asami was still getting used to it.

"It helps when you designed the vehicle you're driving. Gives a little bit of an advantage." Asami tried to sound humble and deflect the compliment but Korra was having none of it.

"See?! _And_ she _makes_ Satomobiles! How cool is that? I told you she was incredible!"

_Incredible._

"I'm just happy to have a job I love."

"Yeah! CEO of Future Industries isn't a bad gig!"

Asami cringed slightly.

"Well... Not _exactly_ a CEO."

"What? You run a big company. That's a CEO, right?"

Asami fiddled with the menu as she carefully weighed her words.

"CEOs are hired and generally report to a board. I own the company so I report to no one."

Their waiter looked uncomfortable. Asami wondered how long Korra had kept him at the table.

"Huh. I had no idea." Korra looked down at her empty plate. Did she look... _bashful?_ "You learn something new every day, and I have the best teacher in the world!" She turned back to the anxious waiter with a grin who seemed immeasurably relieved when Korra finally relinquished him by placing their orders. Asami hadn't let anyone order for her since she broke up with Mako, but Korra assured her she knew all the best items on the menu. Asami trusted her.

When their waiter was finally relinquished to attend his other tables, Korra sighed.

"I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Ping."

Asami had to bite her cheek to suppress a laugh. Korra really was an Avatar that cared about the people and took her station very seriously.

"Was that his name?" She smirked but tried not to poke _too_ much fun at her. "I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think most people know what a CEO actually is." She felt a twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry I corrected you. It was a silly thing to nitpick."

"No. You were right to. I feel bad that I don't even know what my best friend does."

 _Best friend?_ Asami had acknowledged that she and Korra had grown a lot closer in the time since they first met, but she never would have guessed that Korra actually considered her to be her best friend, at the very least not over Mako or Bolin. Asami felt a mixture of relief and pride that her feelings about their friendship were mutual. 

"It's okay. Really."

Asami reached across the table to place a gentle hand on Korra's forearm. It's size and firmness eclipsed Asami's own, despite all her training. She was continually impressed with her friend's physique, but realized that comparing anatomy was not at all relevant in that moment.

"How about you come to work with me one of these days so you can see what I do firsthand. Get a day in the life of Asami Sato, then _I'll_ buy _you_ dinner."

Korra's eyes lit up immediately. The sheen coming from those blue irises reminded Asami of the sun reflecting off the ocean. She could think of no other way to describe it.

"Really?! You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course, Korra."

"That would be _awesome!_ "

Korra leapt from her chair before practically ripping Asami out of hers to crush her in a platypus bear hug. 

"You're the best."

At that point, it became impossible to ignore the difference in their musculature. Asami tried to ignore Korra's sculpted form as it pressed against her... everywhere, seemingly. Hidden within the depths of simple appreciation of the human body were strangely familiar yet alien feelings. It was almost as if she was experiencing an echo of her adolescence.

Asami could not immediately decide whether the sensation was new or not, but she had no time to introspect before Korra beckoned Ping over and shoved her camera into his hands. She turned to Asami with that beaming smile of hers, and her eyes were practically glowing. There was a simple joy in them that held a love for life that was honest and pure. Asami had never seen anything like it.

"I want to remember this night forever," said Korra before turning to pose for the photo.

The flash of the bulb blinded her, and when Asami finally regained sight, she was no longer in the restaurant. Bronze canyon walls surrounded her and the cool air of dusk whipped at her hair.

A scream echoed off earthen pillars. It was Korra. 

Asami turned to see Korra on the ground, beaten, bruised, and writhing in agony as the Red Lotus' toxic liquid metal pumped through her veins. She had escaped a violent demise at the hands of the fanatical anarchists but it all seemed in vain as the toxin continued its deadly work, systematically shutting down her body.

Asami couldn't speak. She felt like she couldn't breath. She wanted to run to Korra's crumpled form that was surrounded by her friends and family, but she couldn't even move. All she could do is clutch her arm and watch. She felt like such a coward.

_When did she get so pathetic?_

Asami watched in horror, the twisting knot in her stomach feeing like it would erupt out of her at any moment. She almost wanted to look away, but knew that she would never be able to forgive herself. 

Still, she knew she couldn't bear to watch Korra die in such an awful way. She couldn't stand losing the best friend she ever had. 

No. It was more than that. 

Her wrenching heart, the abject terror at the prospect of having Korra ripped out of her life, and the utter loss Asami knew she would be at if Korra succumbed to the toxin all finally confirmed what had been dancing in the back of her mind for months but had never been even remotely confronted until that moment.

She was about to lose the only person she had ever loved mere moments after realizing that love even existed. 

Asami dug her fingers into her chest and swallowed a sob as tears blurred her vision. When she wiped them away, she was looking at a bulging suitcase, her own hands on the recently clasped locks.

"That's the last one! You're all set to leave tomorrow."

Asami turned to a wheelchair-bound Korra, who was vacantly staring out the window of her room on Air Temple Island. After a few seconds, Korra finally returned her gaze. It was empty.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that."

Asami tensed at Korra's expression. It was the same expression she had worn every moment since her battle with Zaheer. It was the look of someone who had given up. Asami wouldn't accept it and refused to get used to it. Still, she had promised herself that she wouldn't let on just how much it hurt her. 

She wouldn't be a coward. It was the most crucial time in her life to be strong. 

Asami returned the haunting deadened eyes with as chipper a smile as she could muster. She hoped it didn't look _too_ fake.

"I couldn't let you forget anything! What would you do with your time in the South Pole if you had left your Pro-Bending magazines and dumbbells here?"

"Look at ice. There's a lot of it down there, so I'd stay busy." Korra once again turned away to look out over the harbor that was illuminated by the twinkling lights of Republic City's nightlife. Asami wondered if she even noticed them.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I'll be sending you plenty things to read and do while you're away."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

Asami closed the distance between them and sat on the bed beside Korra, absent-mindedly resting arm on one of the handles of her wheelchair. 

"I know I don't have to do it. But I'm going to because I _want_ to."

"Thanks."

Korra remained deathly still. She just kept staring, unfocused and uninterested, past the smudged glass. There was even a thick strand of hair obstructing one of her eyes that she made no effort to move. Asami hesitated before reaching to brush it behind Korra's ear. 

"You know..." 

Asami paused. Did she really want to ask, especially when she already knew the answer? Could she handle the confirmation of her assumption? Irrelevant. She had to try.

"I... could come with you if you wanted. Keep you company. Help out. If you wanted."

Asami held her breath for several seemingly endless seconds before Korra finally turned back to face her. There was almost a twinge of emotion in her eyes. Asami couldn't tell which one.

"I don't want to keep you away from your company. You were already gone for so long in the Earth Kingdom."

"Future Industries is fine. My executive VP is _really_ good. I sometimes wonder if they really even need me at all." Asami forced a laugh that Korra didn't return.

"Still. You've already done too much. I'll be fine. 

"Are you sure? I swear it's not a problem at all."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll be gone for very long and I could use some alone time."

"Oh. Okay."

Asami reminded herself that she already knew the answer before she asked, but it did nothing to dampen the sting.

"I appreciate it, though."

Asami turned to hide whatever expression came to her face. No matter what it was, she knew she couldn't let Korra see it. The situation called for strength.

"You know I just want to help you get better in any way I can."

"I do."

Neither one said anything for a while or even looked at each other. They just sat in each other's company. Asami ran through all the things she could say, all of the things she _wanted_ to say. Every single possibility was a terrible idea.

"I'll let you get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." 

"All right."

Asami picked up a few of her belongings and straightened out Korra's luggage before placing her hand on the door. She didn't want to leave, but the thought of staying was even worse.

Before pulling the door open, she took one last look at Korra.

"You _will_ write every once in a while, won't you?"

"Sure."

She never turned her head.

"Good night, Korra."

"Night."

Asami's hand was trembling as it slid the door closed behind her and without thinking, her legs took her to her own room. She wanted to be strong but she had to get away. Away from Korra, away from everything. Being alone in her room and trapped with her thoughts would be torturous, but still better than any alternative.

She was finally able to get her hands under control enough to undress for bed and dove under the covers, as if the heavy blankets would protect her from... whatever it was she wanted to escape.

Her racing mind slowed as drowsiness overcame panic. She remembered her commitment to try to stay positive and murmured to herself before her heavy eyelids fell for the night. 

"She'll write."

The brilliant beams of the morning sun coaxed Asami slowly awake as her dreams dissolved away. She jumped upon first realizing she was outdoors and not in the safety of her bedroom before remembering the previous evening. Or at least bits and pieces of it. 

Asami gripped her throbbing forehead and cracked her aching back, as she got her bearings. She tried not to look up at the statue of the Korra, as she gathered her things that had been scattered around the bench. She rooted through her purse and was relieved to find nothing missing. Perhaps the park hobos were not as crooked as she thought. 

When she located her vanity mirror, she pulled it out to inspect the damage. 'Hot mess' didn't begin to describe it. Her hair was a disaster, her smeared makeup made her look like a clown, and her eyes were bloodshot and crusted.

"So this is what it's come to... Definitely a new low," muttered Asami under her breath as she did her best to clean herself up. When she looked as least embarrassing as she could manage, Asami hurriedly made her escape from the park, avoiding any and all eye contact with the people she passed. 

She had made sure to never look up at the stone face of Korra's monument, wondering if it was at all normal to feel shame in the presence of a statue. 

As she exited the park, Asami felt a sharp pang of hunger and remembered that she hadn't consumed any non-alcoholic calories since lunch the day before. Despite looking as if she was on a walk of shame, she decided to grab breakfast before cabbing back to her apartment. It wasn't like she could feel any _more_ shame.

She threw open the door of the first diner she could find and was met with a loud jingle of bells sloppily fastened to the frame of the door. As Asami strode to the nearest empty table, the jangle of the bell subsided, and what she heard stopped her in her tracks. It was a voice, modulated by the static of an old radio, but she recognized it too well.

It was the voice of Yim, the city planner.

_The legislation._

Asami had almost completely the conversation with Chief Beifong the night before, but Yim's remarkably calm yet subtly shrill voice caused it all to rush back to her. She gripped the top of the booth beside her and listened. If the announcement was being broadcast on the public station and a hole-in-the-wall diner had it on for all their customers to hear, it had to be important. And if it was important it couldn't be anything good. 

"We have an inequality problem here in Republic City. It is a city of haves and have-nots. A city where big business exploits the _vulnerable_ common people. And the most tragic aspect of this is that these executives do not possess an _ounce_ of sympathy, caring, or _heart._ They cut enormous bonuses to themselves, but do they ever once _give back_ to the _community?_ Never."

Asami scoffed. She couldn't believe that someone like Yim would be granted prime radio air, and that the citizens of Republic City would actually listen and take him seriously. She had seen the tone of the public change in recent years, but never entertained the possibility of such rhetoric being granted such serious consideration.

"These businessmen and women, these privileged elite, know _nothing_ of the struggles that Republic City's poor have had to endure. They arrogantly claim to have contributed to an increase in prosperity, yet since the vicious attack on our city two years ago, the wealth gap has grown _considerably._ They audaciously state that their production and _'innovation'_ bring great 'value' to all and should be appropriately rewarded, but with so many who have nothing, how are their 'innovations' truly helping the public good?"

He paused for applause and was rewarded with what he desired. Asami shook her head. People _actually_ believed what he was saying. Did they share his opinion about her, too?

"These individuals assert that they are just that: individuals who 'achieved' opulence through their own 'hard work' and 'genius.' So naturally, it's mere _justice_ that they be 'appropriately' rewarded for their toils and _ability,_ or so they say. However, I ask, what is a man or a woman besides a solitary pine on a bare and weathered shore? We can only grow the way the wind blows, lest we be broken down blow by blow. What is humanity besides a product of our surroundings? A product of _society._ "

Asami scanned the sparsely populated diner to gauge the reactions of any customers who might be listening. She saw nothing but nods and eyes wide with approval as if such ideas were groundbreaking and with great promise. The assessment she had voiced to Tikaani the previous evening had been right. This, _Yim,_ was the way of the future. She considered his vague comments about the wheels of progress and the look of fear in Xiong's face. Perhaps she was next on the list for being 'broken down blow by blow.'

"Therefore, it brings me great pleasure to announce that President Raiko has seen the true injustice in our current oppressive system and has agreed to help us remedy the wrongs that have been left unchecked for far too long."

_Raiko, too?!_

Absolutely _not_ good news.

"In order to ensure that the haves give back what is _rightly owed_ to the community that enabled their own 'success,' our President has decreed via executive order that the corporate tax rate be increased to fifty percent to help fund welfare programs aimed at giving a hand to the have-nots across the Republic City."

Asami went ghost white. The current corporate tax rate was already suffocating enough as it was, but the new executive order would be close to unmanageable. She couldn't even begin to imagine what and _whom_ Future Industries would have to cut to survive.

"Furthermore, over the next weeks, every major company and corporation in Republic City will be required to staff a full-time supervisor chosen by the Department of City Planning to ensure that the goals of their executives align with the long-term vision of social progress. If they are unable to adjust to the times, they'll be relieved of their privileges and their assets will be entrusted to the ultimate agent of the common good, _the government._ " 

Resounding applause. 

Asami had to sit down. Was it really a possibility that Future Industries could be ripped away from her at the whim of a single man with a seemingly unfathomable vendetta? She considered their first conversation and tried to weigh the odds. Not a good outlook.

She wearily shooed off an approaching waiter before rising again. Asami didn't even bother listening to the close of the speech before she headed for the door.

The imminent destruction of her life's work was met with cheers. _What world was she living in?_

Breakfast would have to wait. Asami had to get to work.


	6. Nobody's Hero

"We have to cut it."

Asami groaned and scratched her head as she reviewed yet another one of the seemingly countless budget proposals that had crossed her desk in the weeks since President Raiko signed the corporate tax increase into law. No matter how long she stared at the stark black numbers, desperately searching for _something_ in her brain to click, she simply could not get them to add up.

"We have to cut it," she repeated, almost in disbelief. 

However, the rows of tabulations made it abundantly clear that there was only one option. The PA-1 Aircraft Initiative _had_ to be the next casualty in a long line of budget cuts since the legislation was first announced. The cuts had all helped, but more were required to cauterize the hemorrhaging of capital.

Asami had thought that the endless possibilities of mass-produced passenger and cargo airplanes would change the world, but the loss of Masahiro and her inability to fill his position with anyone close to as bright created more setbacks than were reasonable to continue funding when half of the company's revenue was being funneled to the state.

Future Industries was a successful company, one of the most profitable in the world, but its long-term business model was based on _projected_ revenue and profit. The recent legislation shattered that. Asami had factored in the potential for tax increases, but nothing anywhere close to fifty percent.

The first round of layoffs had hurt the most. They were unavoidable and necessary to keep the business afloat, but that didn't lessen the pain of having to terminate the contracts of her employees who had devoted years of their lives to Future Industries. She had reduced the salaries of her executive team and drastically slashed her own to keep as many employees as she could, but like so many of her recent ventures, it just wasn't enough.

Asami knew that laying people off was an integral part of running a company, but she still hadn't gotten comfortable with it. She wondered if she ever would. 

Asami typed up the proposal to cut the PA-1 Aircraft Initiative, signing her name with a flourish of a pen. She sighed as she placed the document in her outbox and leaned back in her chair. The light of early morning drifted into her office, causing the entire room to glow softly. Asami always came in much earlier than anyone else so she could work uninterrupted for several hours each day, and loved to bathe in the rays of dawn. There was a gentleness to it that made her feel more at ease. At that point, she would take anything that could remotely soothe the endlessly brewing storm of anxiety within her. 

Asami glanced at the photograph of her dinner with Korra. That also used to help. Not as much anymore. She reached for the mug on her desk, hopeful to find one last sip of coffee hiding at the bottom. When that proved to be fruitless, Asami noted a running theme and left for the kitchen. 

Steam rose off the hot, black coffee as Asami refilled her cup. She inhaled its scent and sighed in contentment. Asami normally didn't overdo the luxuries on the top floor of Future Industries Tower, but high-quality coffee was something she allowed herself to indulge in. It was one of the little things that kept her forging ahead despite... everything.

When she turned to leave, she gasped with a start. Tikaani was leaning against the doorframe reading a newspaper. 

"Tikaani! You're at work early... What are you doing up here?"

Asami's face turned red immediately. She hadn't seen Tikaani around the office since the incident at the Lavender Lounge, much due to Asami's own effort. She had spent the recent weeks holed up on the top floor, never venturing to any other departments to minimize the likelihood of awkward chance meetings.

"Did you see this morning's Herald?"

Tikaani turned her eyes from the paper to Asami before extending it to her. 

"No. I've been working."

Asami took the folded copy of the Republic City Herald, the biggest paper in the city, and read the front page headline. 

_New Regulations Drain Republic City's Lifeblood_

Asami's eyes widened in pleasant surprise as she skimmed the editorial that attacked the recent executive order, defended Republic City's businesses, even called Yim out by name. Words a strong as 'parasite' and 'tyrant' were used. When Asami finished, she looked back up at Tikaani.

"Wow."

"I know. Looks like you still have a few allies left."

"Do you think this could help change people's minds?"

Tikaani kept her head down and shrugged.

"Do you want an optimistic answer or do you want me to tell the truth?"

The corner of Asami's lips twitched upward.

"Why did I even ask?"

Tikaani shrugged again before arcing her arm behind her head to rub her neck. She seemed uncomfortable.

"And uh... I'm sorry... About that night. I had been drinking and got carried away and it was never part of the plan and... Sorry."

She finally turned her eyes upward to gauge Asami's reaction and was met with an actual smile. It may have been the first smile anyone at Future Industries had seen from Asami in weeks. Such a level of discomfort from Tikaani was so unlike her that Asami couldn't help but be amused. It felt like their tension had been disarmed.

"Is the smooth and stoic Tikaani actually being awkward? The world is upside down."

Tikaani fixed her posture to stand straight and look down at Asami. She seemed about as uncollected as Asami had ever seen her. Dare she say embarrassed? However, there was a harmlessness within the clear frustration.

"Maybe if you hadn't been _avoiding_ me for weeks, I'd have a better idea of where we stand."

"You really can't stand not knowing _everything,_ can you?" 

"It's definitely not ideal," said Tikaani, arms folded and frowning, clearly tired of being patronized. Asami wanted to laugh, but her present state still wouldn't allow for something _that_ extreme. She had had her fun and decided to take pity on Tikaani.

"I'm sorry, too. I've been... really confused lately." She bit her lower lip and winced in thought. "Well maybe for longer than just lately." 

"You don't need to apologize. I made way too many assumptions. I guess that's what I do."

Asami reached for the closest kitchen chair to pull around and straddle, resting her forearms on the smooth wooden *back.* "It's not your fault and I don't blame you for anything. I'm the one who's out of sorts. It would probably drive you crazy, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen in _any_ aspect of my life and I don't think I have what it takes to do much more than barely hold it all together. I'm not strong enough." Asami placed her chin on her folded hands and sighed.

"That's not true, but I understand," said Tikaani with resignation in her voice. It looked as if she wanted to say more, but was holding herself back. Asami even thought she even heard a hint of anger, but couldn't be sure. Tikaani tapped her foot repeatedly in an apparent internal struggle before taking a deep breath. "...Why don't you go see her?"

" _What?_ " It was far too early in the morning for that. She had barely even started her second cup of coffee.

"Why not take a ship to the South Pole and just _talk_ to her? It definitely couldn't _hurt_ your sanity any more."

"Want to bet?" Asami clenched her eyes and shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"With everything going on here, there's no chance I can get away."

"That's a horrible excuse and you know it. The exec team can handle things for a week no problem. Do you want someone to go with you? I would-"

"She doesn't _want_ to talk to me, okay?!" Asami was immediately filled with regret when she realized that she had raised her voice. She groaned before regaining her composure. "She hasn't written me back in almost two years, Tikaani. She flat-out told me she didn't want me to go with her back home."

Asami's eyes glossed over as her thoughts drifted back to those memories. Broken. Weak. Defeated. She considered sharing just how crushed Korra's spirit had been but ultimately decided to keep it bottled. She had done so for so long anyway. Why change anything?

"I'm not going to go where I'm not wanted. What use would I be anyway helping her recover? She's the hero of the entire world. I'm nobody's hero. I'd probably do more harm than good."

"Now _that_ is a lie." Tikaani's teeth were clearly grit and the previously subtle anger was actively being smothered as it attempted to whip up. "But I don't know what happened between you two and it's obviously not my place, so I'll stop failing at trying to help." She changed the subject as the previously neutralized tension crept back. "Do we still have the contract for the railroad terminal?"

"For now."

Asami was immeasurably relieved at the shift in topic and was all too glad to not have to respond. It was difficult to tell if opening up to Tikaani was productive or not, but she had to remind herself that she was still her supervisor. Maybe more pronounced boundaries were necessary, especially after what had happened at the Lavender Lounge.

Tikaani pulled out a roll of blue paper from the back of her slacks and tossed on the table beside Asami.

"Good. I finished the blueprints last night."

Asami peeled off the taught rubber band that kept the roll tight and unfurled the plans that were sketched on the crisp, lined paper. 

At first glance she was reminded of why she hired Tikaani in the first place. The design was a thing of beauty. It was the only way Asami could think to describe it. The sharp etches of pencil wove a vision of metal, concrete, and glass with every aspect of form following function perfectly. There was not a single facet without purpose. If made a reality, the terminal would be able to efficiently handle many more railroad lines than Asami had anticipated. It would be the hub of not just the United Republic, but the entire Earth Kingdom as well. The loss of the PA-1 Initiative would sting slightly less at least for the time being. Maybe the world could be changed by train after all.

"This is incredible, Tikaani," said Asami almost in a whisper. But when she was met with no response, she turned to the door frame and found it empty. She shook her head and wondered if she had said something wrong. Was she doing the whole 'pushing people away' thing, that overdone trope common amongst the sappy protagonists of pulp fiction? That analysis could wait. She grabbed her mug and the blueprints and headed back to her office.

Afternoon snuck up on Asami, and she was taken by surprise when her assistant came to notify her of a visitor in the lobby she had been expecting, or rather, dreading for weeks. 

The next day would begin the employment of the new 'Social Compliance Specialist' she had been required to hire by law at a salary dictated by the Department of City Planning. Despite working on the premises of Future Industries and having all wages and benefits paid for by the company, the position reported directly to City Hall with an authority that was still nebulously defined no matter how many times Asami read through the several hundred page law. Despite how much the lack of clearly defined terms drove Asami mad, she had prepared as thoroughly as she was able. Still, she had no idea what to expect and was ready to fight tooth and nail for the company she had poured all of herself into if that's what it came down to.

She stepped off the elevator into the building's lobby and heard the sound of laughter coming from the front desk. Asami glanced over to see a pair of men pleasantly chatting with the receptionist. One was a young man that Asami would have described as 'pretty.' His features were soft, and he kept his hair pulled back in a ponytail. She guessed that he was the new hire, given that the man on his left was Yim.

Asami couldn't believe it. She had been given no indication that Yim would be joining her new employee. Even more shockingly, he was grinning and actually looked benevolent while he chatted. He almost looked like an entirely different person than the vicious antagonizer she had first met. Asami had no idea what to think. She cautiously approached the group and Yim was the first to notice her.

"Ah! There are those signature boot clacks!" he called as his eyes narrowed and something in them changed. It was not exactly an unpleasant expression, but there was certainly no love for her in it. "I've missed you Miss Sato! It's a shame I'm such a busy man, or else I would have made a personal visit by now. I _do_ hope that you're feeling less _punchy_ today, though."

Asami put on the best fake smile she could muster. "These are busy times, especially with all the... changes," she finished lamely, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Indeed. Paving the way to the future and bringing about all of the change that's required is _thirsty_ work." 

"'Work,' huh?" said Asami in a tone drenched in false cheer. Yim seemed amused but could not respond before being interrupted by the receptionist, whose eyes were wide in admiration as she addressed Asami.

"I didn't know that a _celebrity_ was visiting the office today!" 

Asami arched an eyebrow.

_Celebrity?_

"I... didn't either." 

The receptionist didn't even seem to pay attention to Asami's response. She was already turned back to Yim, with both her hands on his forearm. 

"I _love_ your radio show! I tune in every day!"

Yim chuckled and patted her grasping hands. "Thank you, dear, but I'm merely doing my _duty_ to the people of Republic City." 

"...Radio show?" Asami nearly dead panned. She could not mask her incredulity.

"You mean you haven't listened? I'm _hurt._ I know we share some... _philosophical_ differences, but I think you'd enjoy it. Half the city does."

"I didn't even know you had a show."

" _Classic_ industrialist. _So_ behind on the times. Two hours every weekday during evening rush hour. You should tune in."

"I'm usually working."

"Then listen _while_ you 'work.' Counting your money can't take up _too_ much of your concentration."

Asami ignored him and shot her arm out to the young man at Yim's side who had been standing awkwardly with an enormous closed smile showing no teeth. His dimples reminded Asami of a wooden doll.

"Asami Sato. Nice to meet you."

The young man took her hand earnestly and gave it a shake. 

"Bao. The pleasure is mine, Miss Sato. Yim has told me all about you and your company. I can't wait to really do some good here."

Although she was dubious about what exactly Yim would have told him and what kind of 'good' he meant to achieve, Asami was surprised and almost impressed at the enthusiasm that Bao exhibited. She had been expecting one of the sluggish drones that were all too common at City Hall.

Yim placed a hand on Bao's shoulder and wheeled him around the desk to face Asami.

"Bao was one of my star pupils at Ba Sing Se University back in my teaching days. He never cared about his own grades, but rather, wanted to see everyone in the class get the _same_ grade, no matter what it was."

"That's true equality!" Bao chimed in.

"Precisely! I told you he gets it!" Yim gave him a pat on the back. "You won't find anyone more altruistic and committed to sacrifice for the good of society. I felt he would be the _perfect_ candidate to ensure Future Industries' _compliance_ with Republic City's needs." 

Asami tried desperately not to react overtly and succeeded in merely pursing her lips. 

"Well. Welcome aboard, Bao. I'll take you to HR. They'll be able to get you situated for tomorrow."

Bao darted to Asami's side. "Thank you, Miss Sato!"

"You're... welcome," said Asami, side-stepping to increase the distance between them. She turned to Yim and nodded. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Try to sound a _little_ excited. We're making history, here!"

"It's been a long day."

"I hope your long day will allow me another minute of it. There was actually one more thing I wanted to discuss. On our way here, we passed that gaudy eyesore of a statue you were supposed to dismantle. It's been well over a month since my _request._ "

Asami immediately tightened up and clenched her teeth. It was obvious that his choice of words were intended to provoke, and she resolved not to take the bait.

"We're working on it."

"You mean trying to find some means of circumventing my request. Rest assured, there isn't any. And I know for a fact that President Raiko has been far too busy to worry himself with such trivial, _personal_ matters."

"That's my next stop, actually. His schedule finally opened up." 

The moment of irritation that washed over Yim's face was enough to bring a smug smirk to Asami's.

"Oh has it? I wouldn't get your hopes up, Miss Sato. You may be disappointed to find that the President is a man of vision and progress, far above your _old_ way of thinking. Just like the rest of the Republic's people."

"Not everyone. Did you read this morning's -Herald?"

Yim's thin lips parted to reveal his pristine teeth in that same unsettling smile she had seen before.

"I did. As chance would have it, that's _my_ next stop." 

The look in his eye made Asami certain that he was serious. The implications in his tone turned her blood cold. The polite thing to do in professional conversation would have been to wish him well, but she refused.

"I think you can find the door?"

"Yes, yes. Wouldn't want to make you late for your big meeting with Raiko." As he turned to leave he gave her one last glance. "You'll be wanting to take _good_ care of Bao. The wheels keep on spinning."

Asami narrowed her eyes and faced away from him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of responding to thinly-veiled threats. Without another word between them, he was gone and Asami was back to work.

He could talk about society, progress, and _wheels_ all he wanted. Asami may not have been anyone's hero, but she was not about to start cowering. She would outrun the wheel. She had to.


	7. Far Cry

"President Raiko should be able to see you soon. Just a few more minutes."

Asami tapped her foot as she checked her watch again, nodding to the petite young woman behind the desk outside President Raiko's office. Despite arriving precisely on-time for their scheduled meeting, Asami had been waiting for over an hour, enduring continual apologies and excuses from his assistant. 

Although she was irritated that she was wasting time that could be put to better use back at Future Industries Tower, there was a silver lining in that she could take some time to collect her thoughts and ruminate on the meeting that had previously transpired. Being left alone with Bao proved to do nothing to alter the young man's persona. He was just as enthusiastic as he was in Yim's presence. He even profusely thanked her for showing him to the HR Department.

Asami was... befuddled. If it was an act that Yim put him up to, he was a phenomenal actor. If he was genuine... why wouldn't he harbor the same vitriol for her that Yim clearly did and was unashamed of expressing? Asami was totally unequipped to complete a satisfactory analysis. There was one thing he said that had resonated with her on their walk through the office hallways when discussing their mutual acquaintance.

_"Yim is the greatest man I've ever met. He gave my life purpose when there wasn't any, like he did to so many of the students at Ba Sing Se University. He really is a hero."_

The look in his eye convinced Asami that he meant it. She thought of her own receptionist and the admiration she gushed when she met Yim, even though he eagerly condemned the company that provided her income. How could _he_ inspire such reverence from seemingly good people? The grim conclusion undulating in the depths of her mind, one she had not entertained in weeks, stirred slightly.

No. He _couldn't_ be right. 

She tried to shake the thought from her head when a question, faint and distant, pulsed into her attention.

_Why?_

Why couldn't he be right? Despite everything Tikaani had said at the Lavender Lounge, couldn't that just be rationalization for a mode of thinking 'on the wrong side of history?' Asami had spent her whole life amidst business, industry, achievement, reason, purpose, and self-esteem. Was she just taking it all for granted as being the proper path?

What if she really _was_ the kind of villain that she had helped Korra fight so many times before? What if-

"President Raiko will see you now."

Asami snapped her attention towards the voice and the spiraling doubt slipped back to the depths from where it came, at least for the time being.

The man Asami saw behind the doors of the President's Office was a different man than the last time she had met with Raiko. He seemed thinner. His face looked like it had hollowed out and wrinkles spread around his eyes and cheekbones. Although it had been less than a year since she saw him in person, Asami would have said he aged at least five had she not known better.

"Have a seat, Miss Sato," said Raiko sharply, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. His tone was neutral and he didn't look happy to see her. Asami was not exactly surprised by his omission of pleasantries, and was in fact surprised he had even decided to meet with her at all, given how long he had been dodging her requests.

"Thank you for taking the time to see me, President Raiko. I know you're very busy." Asami did as she was instructed and settled into the leather seat.

"I am. So why did you want to see me?"

It was an excellent question. The sheer number of topics Asami _wanted_ to cover was staggering, but she had to be tactical in her approach and pick the right battles. She took a deep breath and weighed her words carefully.

"I'm here about the park project."

The corners of Raiko's mouth crumpled and his eyebrows lowered tersely, as if he had already known what she was going to say and was less than bemused.

"I see. And what about it did you want to discuss?"

"We had just completed construction on almost all of the park's infrastructure, including Korra's statue, when I was told by your new city planner that the park was no longer going to be dedicated to her and was _ordered_ to demolish the statue. I wasn't sure if you were aware or-"

"I am aware." Raiko's indifferent stare told Asami everything she needed to know.

"Oh. Well with all due respect, Mr. President, what is the value of going back on what was originally agreed upon in our contract? I can't think of a better object of dedication than the Avatar that saved the city from total destruction."

Raiko placed his elbows on his desk as he considered his response. 

"I'm very... appreciative of everything Korra did for Republic City, but as it stands, the people are discontented. We've come a long way in repairing the damage that Unalaq caused, but there are still many people displaced and impoverished. If we took the opportunity to... celebrate the Avatar, especially since she's been out of service for so long, it could be seen as... inappropriate. Send the wrong message. You understand." 

Asami couldn't be sure if his patronizing tone was intentional or if he was being typically not self-aware. However, she was no stranger to being patronized. Running a business as a woman in her early twenties had given her plenty of experience. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. It was obvious that her case would be a difficult one to make.

"Why is it the wrong message to celebrate the person who saved _everyone_ from having _nothing?_ Isn't there place for thanking the heroes of the world? What about the statues Avatar Aang and the other heroes from the Hundred Year War?"

"Unfortunate institutions already established. There's no need to add more. Constant reminders of what they're not and will never be is the exact message we're trying to avoid sending."

"Korra's statue was _intended_ to be a symbol of what's _possible._ "

"You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"I do. And even if someone doesn't think they're capable of great things, the people of Republic City aren't so petty and envious to resent a monument to the Avatar."

"That's a naive worldview, Miss Sato."

"No. It's just not a cynical one."

President Raiko didn't speak for several seconds. Although he seemed to be parroting the justification she had heard weeks prior, there wasn't the same conviction or contempt in the words. He almost looked sad.

"Regardless, the decision stands."

"Despite our contract."

"We'll amend the it."

"And if I refuse?"

"We're prepared to dissolve all our contracts with Future Industries on grounds of failing to adequately comply to city standards."

"And have someone worse do a shoddy job rebuilding the city's infrastructure?"

"A replacement would be able to do an _adequate_ job."

Asami grit her teeth. She knew that if she took it to court, there was no way they would rule in her favor even though the city was in the wrong. The loss of business would be devastating in conjunction with the strangling taxes Future Industries was paying. She sighed and folded her arms.

"If there are any companies left after a year of the new regulations," she almost muttered.

Raiko perked up slightly and leaned toward Asami over his desk, narrowing his eyes. The wrinkles around their corners grew wildly.

"Now you want to advise on Republic City's monetary policy?"

It only took a half second's thought. _Why not?_

"Actually, maybe I do. Do you even have a single businessperson helping you write these laws?"

"No. Perhaps that's why they're so well-received by the public?"

"Will the 'public' be so enthusiastic when businesses start collapsing because you've made it impossible for them to operate? Just to start production on a single design, I need to go through weeks of review and revision by your city planning people, and who knows how much more time is going to be tacked on by the kid that was forcibly installed in my company to do a job I haven't even been fully briefed on. And then if I'm lucky to complete construction on _anything_ and make some money, I have to give half of it to you. And I'm one of the lucky ones. Businesses not nearly as established will go bankrupt in weeks."

Asami felt the muscles in her face tighten until it was one throbbing knot of frustration. She knew she was taking liberties with the _president_ of the Republic due to their history, but something _had_ to be said. Raiko pressed his fingertips together

"I've been assured that any company unable or unwilling to survive in the modern age can be nationalized and saved."

"Assured by whom?"

Asami cringed at the fact that she already knew the answer.

"Yim."

She cringed harder.

"...A professor who doesn't know the first thing about business."

"He saw first-hand the destruction that zealous freedom causes." Raiko sighed and took off his glasses, placing them beside a framed photograph of his wife. He rubbed the bright red marks left behind on his nose. "The whole world did, Asami. The Red Lotus are still out there and every step away from security is a step towards the chaos that destroyed Ba Sing Se. The people want to be safe and it's my job to protect them."

Asami saw genuine concern in Raiko's face and sympathized with him to a certain degree. It couldn't be an easy job to fill, but there was no excuse for the measures that had been taken to increase 'security.'

"I understand that, President Raiko, but you can't honestly think that what I'm trying to do is in the same vein as what the Red Lotus wants."

Raiko's expression shifted from concern to piercing gravity. 

"With the disdain you've shown for my administration, I'm starting to wonder..."

_He couldn't be serious._

Asami's sympathy evaporated and in its place came the incredulous anger that was becoming far too common.

" _Excuse_ me? The Red Lotus kidnapped, tortured, and almost _killed_ my..." She hesitated for a brief moment. "...best friend! They're the ones that made her sick! _No one_ hates them more than I do."

Raiko was unmoved. His gaze was indifferent and his posture stiff. 

"Then you should know more than anyone the danger of unchecked individualism and unregulated liberty."

"Did Yim tell you that those things go hand-in-hand with the Red Lotus's sick philosophy?" Asami practically spat. The meeting wasn't going close to how she expected, but she was fed up with hearing the same madness from _everyone_ to the point that she felt like _she_ might actually be the crazy one.

"The recent poll numbers prove he knows what he's talking about."

"And that must be a huge relief with your reelection campaign ramping up."

Raiko's eyebrows fell and he reached for his glasses, placing them back on the bridge of his nose and pressing them into place with a single index finger.

"My stance remains unchanged. Is there anything else?"

Asami could think of hundreds of other things she wanted to address, but the sickening futility of it all held her tongue.

"No."

Raiko nodded slowly and gestured towards the door.

"I'll excuse your tone and attitude in respect for the assistance you've provided to me and the Republic in the past, but please do not waste my time again."

Asami rose from her seat slowly and shook her head. 

"I won't."

"And I can trust you to comply with the City's request regarding the statue?"

Asami wanted to scream _no,_ but she knew she couldn't give into her emotions. She gave him one last nod.

"Yes."

The next morning, Asami considered taking a sick day. It was the first time the thought had crossed her mind in years, but instead of sleeping, she had spent most of the night staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, kicking herself for the poor case she had made. The way she had lived her life seemed so obvious, so... rational... that she struggled to defend herself when the world decided that she was the unreasonable one.

She looked at the clock beside her bed,

_Four in the morning._

Asami groaned and rubbed her eyes. It was an inhuman hour to start the day, but the more time that passed, the more she thought she was becoming inhuman. Even still, she found the thought of spending the day in a cocoon of blankets far more appealing than she ever would have the previous year.

Maybe she _would_ take a personal day and let the world do its own spinning.

She rolled over to try to fall asleep again, but the moment she decided to sleep in was the moment she ceased being tired. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The silence of early morning, or late night for most normal, _sane_ people, began to surround and envelop her with the weight of the ocean. It was remarkable how the absence of sound could be more overwhelming than the opposite. As the stillness of the room seemed to increase, so did the speed of Asami's thoughts. Finally, faintly, she could hear it from her living room.

_Tick._

_Tock._

That familiar, inexplicable swelling of fear in her stomach was all she needed to sprint to the shower. She'd take some _other_ day off.

It was still dark when Asami arrived at Future Industries Tower. Walking completely alone through the enormous, glass-enclosed lobby made her feel like she owned the place. Well, she knew that she actually did _own_ the place, but her solitude made her _feel_ it. The pride she felt as she strode across the marble floors made her glad she had decided to come in that day. She arrived at the elevators with a loud clack that echoed through the empty lobby, pressing the brass-plated button that immediately opened the doors to the pulley-operated cab.

Another benefit of being the alone was the unobstructed elevator ride all the way to the top floor, saving her precious minutes. She closed her eyes and leaned against the padded wall as she was lifted towards the clouds, trying to mentally prepare for the day ahead.

Suddenly, the elevator lurched to a halt and the bell dinged to announce her arrival to the architecture floor, but she had pressed no such button. The doors slid open to reveal Bao waiting expectantly until his eyes met Asami's. She couldn't tell who was more surprised to see whom, but by the way Bao practically jumped out of his skin, it was clear he was not expecting to see anyone so early in the morning.

"G-good morning, Miss Sato!" He hesitated before joining her, the metal doors sliding closed behind him. Asami arched an eyebrow and observed him as he fumbled around the switch board to locate the appropriate floor to press.

"What are you doing here, Bao?"

"I wanted to start my first day bright and early!" The clean chipperness in his voice had returned to normal.

"And why were you on the architecture floor?"

"Still learning the layout of the building, ma'am. Pressed the wrong button."

Asami eyed him suspiciously.

"How did you even get in?"

"HR gave me a key. It's in the terms of my contract." He gave her a dopey smile she didn't return.

"Oh yeah." Asami pursed her lips and considered the implications of a government plant having full access to the building.

"And so is the right to make inspections wherever and whenever I see fit, according to the needs of the public," he added, making a deliberate effort to sound as friendly as possible.

"Ah. Of course. Thanks for the reminder."

_Bing bing!_

The elevator finally stopped on the floor Bao was _supposed_ to be on, but when the doors opened, he placed an arm through the doorway and stalled.

"And speaking of that, I found it alarming that there's no economical model of Satomobile."

Asami blinked. 

"'Economical' is a code word for cheap, and our standards don't fall that low. We have our basic model that's very reasonably priced."

Bao nodded quickly and repeatedly with an expression that looked almost too appreciative.

"True, true, true. _But_ what about very low-income families in need of a car but cannot afford the basic model?"

Asami rubbed her forehead and stared at the red carpeting of the elevator cab. It was _far_ too early to be dealing with someone like Bao.

"They can buy a Cabbage Car." She reached out to gently grab his arm and move it away from obstructing the doors. "If you think it's so 'alarming,' bother me about it later. I have something important I need to take care of."

Bao blushed in clear embarrassment of being adjusted like a marionette and just nodded violently. "Of course, of course. Have a good day Miss Sato."

After the automatic doors finally came to a close, Asami groaned. 

_Her life wasn't going to get easier any time soon, was it?_

Her office was dimly lit with the first few rays of daybreak when she arrived. The lamp on her desk was the only light she turned on. It was all she would need for the crucial task ahead. She quickly found a sheet of her Future Industries stationary and examined it for folds and wrinkles. Once she was assured of its pristine condition, she glanced at her title printed at the top.

_Asami Sato - President_

She felt the sudden urge to scribble in _'for now'_ beside it, but decided against it. That was probably not something she should joke about.

The pen she had grabbed felt heavy in her hand, like there was some force beyond her own reluctance telling her not to write. Maybe it was basic logic. Most people would take the hint after two years without a response. 

Not Asami, though.

_Dear Korra,_

_I failed._

_I wanted to surprise you with something special when you came back. Something that shows how much I admire you. How much you mean to me._

_But it doesn't matter anymore, because I couldn't stop the world from falling in on me. It feels like it happened overnight, everyone turning against everything I stand for. Turning against me. It all happened so fast or I'm just that oblivious that I somehow missed it. Either way, it's a far cry from the world I thought we would share together._

_And now I'm starting to doubt everything, which I've never doubted all these years. Everyone is talking about the "wheels of progress," which I guess is supposed to sound like a good thing, but to me it sounds like doom spinning toward me. Chasing me. One day I feel like I'm ahead of it, but the next it's rolling over me. I guess now I know how a raccoon rabbit on the side of the road feels._

_I don't want to give up, but the horizon is looking a lot darker, Korra. It's like I can almost see the circuits of my life blowing._

_I'm trying, though. I'm trying really hard to not let you down. I keep telling myself if I can't stop the wheel, at least I can get back on and not let it crush me._

_I know it's something I have to do alone, but I still wish you were here. Please come back soon._

_I'm sorry I don't have happier news._

_Asami_

She didn't even bother rereading the letter before smashing it between her fingers and flinging it into the trash can. Korra didn't need to hear about all that. She probably had enough to worry about as she recovered without Asami dumping more emotional baggage on her plate. 

_Why had she even written it?_

Asami couldn't answer the question. She buried her face into her folded hands.

"I should start a diary," she mumbled bitterly, her voice muffled. 

Through parted fingers she eyed the circular bin that held the defiled remains of her mope-spewing and immediately realized that it could not stay there.

_Bao._

Although Asami generally remembered to lock her office when she left for the day, she couldn't take the chance. Of course her judgment of him changed in such a short time. She knew she shouldn't have given him the benefit of the doubt.

Asami reached down to snatch the crumpled paper and strode over to the fireplace embedded in the adjacent wall. She had it installed for additional heat in the winters and for the deep, almost primal satisfaction of watching the flames dance and crackle. She sometimes wondered, had she been born with the gift of bending, if she would she have been a firebender. 

Asami threw some logs onto the brick and made quick work of getting the fire lit. She stared intently as it rose to consume the dried wood, until she could feel the heat on her skin. She clenched her fist around the paper before tossing it into the blaze. 

Not even her own office was a bastion anymore. She never would have guessed that she'd have be so careful in the place she used to feel the most private. It certainly was a far cry from the world she thought she'd inherit.

With flame-cast shadows flickering across her face, she watched the letter burn.


	8. Wish Them Well

The embers of the dying fire in Asami's office emitted several final moments of warmth before shrinking into nothingness. It was already afternoon and Asami hadn't taken a step beyond her door all day. It took her the entire morning and dozens of drafts to compose a letter to Korra innocuous and impersonal enough that Asami felt comfortable sending it. 

Despite how badly she wanted to pour her heart out, paper wasn't the best medium and the timing wasn't exactly appropriate. Sticking to nothing but harmless 'good' news and unanswered inquiries about Korra's health had worked well enough thus far. No reason to change her tactics.

Once she was finally able to shift to actual work, her assistant informed her that Bao had come to see her. Asami cringed in irritation but knew it was in her best interest to refrain from provoking the government plant, no matter how much she wanted to ignore him. 

"Just... let him in."

That familiar eerie grin was firmly in place as Bao poked his head into the dim office. 

"Finally have time for me, Miss Sato?"

Asami almost instinctually looked at her clock despite already knowing the time.

"If you make it quick. I have an executive team meeting in twenty minutes." She closed the folder on her desk that contained freshly penned confidential organizational restructuring matrices forced by the layoffs and regulations. Asami had learned quickly to never let the enemy see her bleed.

"It shouldn't take long." He nodded, but Bao seemed uninterested in any sense of urgency as he wandered around the room examining the various paintings, sculptures, and other decorations that Asami had installed. 

"Your taste sure is old fashioned. There's nothing abstract or open to interpretation." 

Asami was surprised at Bao's interest in her art, but less so by his assessment of it. "Is that the new way of saying that it all showcases objective artistic talent?"

"Isn't art subjective?"

"No. Now what did-"

"I was always taught that the world could never be this beautiful." He was looking at a large highly detailed landscape painting of a coastline with a single ship sailing toward the horizon. It was one of Asami's favorites. 

"I'm very sorry for you, then." She looked at her clock again but it was apparent that he had to finish his art tour first. He finally stopped at an intricately carved statue of a naked woman extending her arms to the sky. 

"Wow. I didn't expect to find a vulgar piece here." 

He turned to her with a look of near-horror as if he had never seen a pair of bare breasts before. Asami struggled to refrain from burying her face in her palm. 

"Who taught you that the human body is vulgar? _Yim?_ " She was unable to mask her disdain, and the inclination was not lost on Bao. He flushed, seemingly surprised at how easy he was to pin down.

"W-well yes, but there is a reason we wear clothes in civilization." 

Asami dropped her chin onto her folded fingers and observed him with an ounce of amusement. Despite how fruitless a conversation about art could be with a student of Yim's, there was something endearing about seeing a grown man so embarrassed in the presence of breasts, even a marble sculpt of them.

"True, but it's not because the human body is vulgar. Have you considered that maybe it's because mankind's form is so beautiful, that we wouldn't be able to be productive if we conducted our daily routines in the nude?" 

Bao nearly gasped and pointed to the statue with a quivering hand. "I don't think I would call this so beautiful. She is _quite_ muscular." 

Asami couldn't help but laugh as she leaned back in her desk chair. "Yes. Yes she is." She glanced at her clock again and beckoned Bao away from the statue. "Speaking of not being productive, what did you want to see me about? You now have ten minutes."

Bao pried himself away from the sculpture, his eyes lingering on its curves and angles for a moment longer. He sat himself before his new employer and let out a loud exhale, as if to clear his thoughts.

"Like we discussed before, the standard model Satomobile is far too expensive for a low-income family to afford, and I think that's quite alarming, indeed."

Asami leaned forward to open a desk drawer and dug a hand into the stack of folders that resided inside. "So clearly my earlier response about those families being able to buy a Cabbage Car was not satisfactory?" She rooted through the files without looking at her guest.

"I believe not. As you're quite well aware, owning a Satomobile is quite a status symbol in this city, so can you imagine the shame that the less fortunate feel when they are _forced_ to drive a Cabbage Car when their privileged neighbors sit behind the wheel of a superior vehicle. That sort of inequality is what City Hall is trying to address." His broad smile had returned and he laced all of his words with emotional urgency as if he was describing an unbearable tragedy.

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Lower the price of the standard model considerably, of course. It's only fair that every driver in Republic City can afford its staple car."

Asami pulled out a folder and dropped it on her desk facing Bao, pressing two fingers to it to push the file toward him. "Can you take a look at that for me? It's the budget sheet for our standard model."

She nodded towards the folder to urge Bao to read it who looked at it hesitantly and flipped the front cover over. He stared at the spreadsheet of letters and numbers and coughed.

"You don't know how to read a budget sheet, do you?" Asami chuckled and reached over to place her finger on the page near a number towards the bottom of the page.

"This is what we spend to make a standard model Satomobile." She shifted her finger to a figure in the cell over. "And _this_ is what we charge for it. See how close those numbers are? Because we _did_ take into consideration varying income levels of our customers, the standard model is as affordable as we could make it without sacrificing quality. The margins are already so low that if we drop the price any further, we won't make any profit at all." 

Bao's eyes widened slightly as he tried to make sense of the budget sheet before looking up at Asami. "Well is the point of a business _really_ profit?"

Asami nearly choked. "They didn't teach you economics at Ba Sing Se University, did they?"

"My program didn't deem it necessary. But if you really do put profit over people, why not just raise the price of the luxury model to subsidize the loss you take on the standard model?" 

"I appreciate the suggestion, but I don't think applying the administration's tax plan to my business model is a good idea."

"Why shouldn't the wealthy pay a little more so that the less fortunate can feel like the inequality gap as closed slightly?"

"So, envy," said Asami conclusively.

He paused for a moment. "...I'm not sure what you mean?" 

"You're saying that because some people can't afford a Satomobile and don't like that other people can, that's a problem that's my responsibility to fix." 

"Yes, but-"

"So like I said, this campaign against 'inequality' is a really just indulging envy."

"It's about equality."

"Yes, and your brand of equality is something I'm still trying to make sense of." She looked out the window at the skyline of Republic City. "I guess we'll be equal once all of our achievements come crashing down," she muttered to herself under her breath.

_That really would be true equality._

She sighed before turning back to Bao.

"I'm going to guess that I don't have a choice." Her voice was far weaker than it had been in the rest of the meeting.

Bao almost seemed taken aback at Asami's dejection. "Well no, but you shouldn't look at it like that. You should look at it as an exciting opportunity to make Republic City a better place." There was an honest earnestness in his tone and he sounded genuinely trying to offer a bit of solace.

"I'll figure something out." She closed the folder and shoved it back into her desk, closing the drawer with a loud thud. "Is that all?"

He flinched at her sharp tone and slowly rose from the chair. "Yes... Oh, one more thing... Yim asked me to ask you about the statue in-"

"We're demolishing it at the end of the month. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting and you've given me a brand new item to add to the agenda." She stood and briskly walked him to the door, opening it for him. "One of these days, I'll take you around to the factories so you can see how industry actually works. I think you'll get a better idea on the production line than in one of Yim's classes."

"City Hall will be happy to know." He beamed as he exited the office.

"Great. City Hall's happiness _is_ what I live for these days." 

Despite the sarcasm in her tone, Asami wondered if the statement was in fact true. What _was_ she living for? Every day that passed made it seem like it was less and less for her business, and even worse, less and less for herself. She knew that the ever-tightening grip of the government would eventually rip Future Industries away from her or strangle it to death. Maybe both. She looked down at the folder that held the agenda for her upcoming meeting. 

"Does this even matter?" She seemed to be asking the thick beige card stock rather than anyone in particular. Unfortunately, the folder had no answers and neither did she.

The following weeks flew by as Asami's time became increasingly devoted to putting out the fires that came with the heavy strain of regulation and falling profits. She thought she was doing the best she could, but it never seemed like quite enough. Asami would occasionally remind herself to be grateful that she was the owner and _not_ a CEO, as she certainly would have been laid off by that point.

Bao's visits also increased in frequency, always with a slew of new 'requests' that weren't actually requests. Even still, Asami obeyed. What choice did she have? She tried hard to hate him, but even she knew that he was nothing more than a messenger and a cog in Yim's machine. He even seemed genuinely interested in trying to help keep the business afloat. He just couldn't grasp that everything he was doing was tightening the noose around the neck of Future Industries.

There was _one_ silver lining. In the eternal headache that was her career, she barely noticed that she had _still_ not received any response from her letters. At the very least she didn't have the time or energy to dwell on it. The twinges would come here and there, then quickly disappear as another crisis erupted for her to handle.

On the rare occasion that she was granted a moment to pause, she reflected and wondered if she was truly becoming an adult. She had heard somewhere that growing up meant being able to give up the things you love if it wasn't meant to be. Material possessions, dreams, people. 

What if Yim, Bao, Raiko, and the rest of the city were right? Maybe nothing _really_ mattered. Maybe all that she could do was wish them well and say goodbye. 

With the failure of everything she had hoped her life would be crushing down on her shoulders, and the gnashing teeth of the world forever hunting her, she wondered how long she could last before she snapped.

Maybe the best thing to do was to shrug.


End file.
